La mer des déchaînés
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Donnez à Edward; des origines demi-elfe, un cotés deux de tens', un grand chapeau, le titre de capitaine et lâchez-le en haute mer. Vous verrez bien ce que ça donne. A L'ABORDAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Edward s'était endormi sur sa carte, sur le bureau de sa cabine. Il aimait flâner de temps à autre. Il était pirate. Mais seulement, il détroussait les autres pirates, récupérait les navires coulés ou échoués. De toute façon, dans ce monde de la mer, il avait un équipage des plus… Bizarre. Ils étaient pas beaucoup. Les jumeaux, le vioque, ses deux amis, lui (le capitaine) et la vigie.

Commençons par la vigie, nommé Mirria. Chevelure châtain, lisse et longue. Elle était dotée de pupilles noir d'encre. Elle est un peu (N /A : Beaucoup, vraiment !) déjantée. Son don : la vue. Elle est très doué pour ce qui est de la météo aussi. Elle est toujours hyper active et on se demande d'où elle puise son énergie.

Les jumeaux : deux monstres de 14 ans, mais tellement attachants. Le garçon tireur d'élite, menteur mais vraiment courageux s'appelle Usopp. Il a les cheveux noir courts ébouriffé et un regard bleu électrique qui est aussi percent que l'œil d'un faucon.

Sa sœur a ses yeux mais ses cheveux sont très (très) long légèrement ondulés. Son nom Kenya. Son don : contrôler le vent se qui l'épuise. Elle danse sur les cordes, s'occupe des voiles, des cordages, en gros elle est super agile. Elle combat avec des poignards. Ils sont tout les deux mi chats.

Le vioque c'est Lincoln. Une personne qui peut communiquer avec les animaux de toutes sortes. Le hic c'est… Le fait qu'il est presque sourd (et les deux terreurs n'arrivent pas à communiquer avec lui) . Il faut quasiment hurler pour qu'il pige un truc. Il a les cheveux poivres sel et des yeux gris pâle. Il combat avec deux cimeterres. Assez vieux, il combat assez bien. Et aime boire avec Mirria.

Les amis du capitaine sont Emmett et Jasper. Jasper tire de loin, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus clair, c'est un psy de haute qualité très compréhensif.

Emmett un grand baraqué très enfantin, des cheveux bruns foncés avec des yeux caramel. Qui avec son sabre tape dans la mêlés. Il a une force incroyable.

Ensuite il y a 2 chats, 1 singe et un perroquet à bord. J

Quand à Edward, le capitaine, c'est celui qui lis les cartes, qui manie le bâton comme un dieu. C'est un demi-elfe. Et il arrive toujours trois plombes plus tard… Il est presque quasi JAMAIS réveillé (coté de l'humain en lui) ce qui peut être vraiment ( vraiment) soûlant. Chevelure courte roux-cuivre, impossible a mettre en place (petit coté sexy de l'elfe en lui) et des yeux émeraude.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut et entendit :

'' MIRIIA ! DESCEND IL Y A DES ECLAIRS !''

Une tempête ? (**N/A le coté deux de tance d'Ed)**


	2. Chapter 2: Still the same see

Des Pirates Loufoque et Déjantés

Edward sortit avec sa flemme, alors que leur bateau tanguait et supportait l'orage. Du haut de son perchoir Mirria se dit qu'il changerait jamais : toujours aussi détendu. Ses coups d'adrénaline était rare. Il en avait piqué un quand Kenya était tombé à l'eau ne pouvant nager. Elle avait était émue à ce moment là. Les jeunes ont besoin d'attention comme le disait Lincoln (quand il capte un truc).

Jasper était à la barre avec Ussop. Emmett tirait les cordes. Kenya s'occupait des voiles avec Mirria, et Link était avec les animaux dans la cuisine vu que c'était son tour de cuisiner. Edward d'un pas lent prit le gouvernail et sortit sa boussole. Toujours au nord. Tout va bien

_POV EDWARD_

Rien ne changeait. Ce sera toujours la même routine sur ce bateau. Calme, lent, paisible… Même si je voudrais un peu plus de… Comment dire… Punch. Je fis un sourire à Ussop qui s'amusait à hurler dans les oreilles de Lincoln. Kenya, en cœur avec Mirria hurla :

'' Y a personne à la barre ! C'est quoi se…''

Le reste fut caché par le tonnerre. Je les regardais nonchalant. C'est pas ça qui allait couler le bateau. Si ? **( N/A : CRETIN !) ** J'avançais regardant les vagues se battrent entre elles. Beauté de la nature pourtant si dangereuse. Je repris ma place initiale. Emmett hurla dans mes oreilles légèrement pointus :

'' EDWARD ! NAVIRE A TROIS HEURE !

' Pas la peine de hurler j'suis pas sourd comme certains que je nommerais pas .'' dis-je en fixant le vioque qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ah ? Il avait entendu ? Première nouvelle.

Je lançais un regard dans la direction du bateau. Ma vue d'elfe m'éclaircit un peu. Voile noir… Pirate….

'' Pirate.

'J'en reviens pas. C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE !

' Ussop, j'aime pas quand tu cris dans mes oreilles.

' T'es pire que Mirria toi.

' MOI AU MOINS J'AI LA TETE SUR LES EPAULES''

hurla l'intéressée du haut de son perchoir.

Je me grattais nonchalant la nuque.

'' Allons attraper ces bandits ! Déjantés… A VOS POSTE !''

J'avais haussé la voix pour que Lincoln réussisse à m'entendre.

Il lui fallut quand même que je lui répète vingt fois mon ordre.

Pfff… C'est pas facile de contrôler ces gamins. L'aube allait éclaircir la mer qui se calmait. Mirria pris sa longue vue pour observer notre proie.

_Pov Mirria_

Du haut de mon petit mat j'observais l'eau calme et plat. Plumé, le perroquet du navire se mit sur mon épaule. Il se mit à chantonner avec moi :

'' _C'est du mat de misaine_

_Pavillon haut_

_Que je vois les sirènes _

_Dansaient sur l'eau_

_C'est du mat de fortune_

_Pavillon bas_

_Que je vois la lune…''_

Je fus couper par Link.

'' JE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU FOUS MAIS TU SURVEILLE PAS LE BATEAU LA !

' TA GUEULE LINK ! Et toi Mirria…

' Je sais Jazz: plus d'attention.''

Je regardais le navire. Assez rapide mais pas assez pour nous. Kenya arriva a mes coté et murmura :

'' Ils ont des otages.

' Comment tu sais ça ?

'Lincoln a parlé avec les albatros. Ils veulent leurs faire le supplice de la planche. Ce sont trois filles… De haute stature.''

Je crois que sauver des nobles sera pas une joie. Un, ça sert à rien. Deux, ça se plaint tout le temps. Trois, on est pas des baby-sitters.

On se rapprochait de plus en plus du bateau. Quand nous arrivâmes aux cotés on entendit des gloussement et des rires moqueurs. Nous avons une réputation de pacifistes et comme on se surnomme les Déjantés du Liberta ( C'est le nom de notre navire le Liberta)

Pour confirmer mes pensées:

'' Regardez moi ça ! Les Déjantés viennent nous voir ? Quel honneur !''

Kenya sauta sur le rebord de notre navire et hurla :

'' Vous qui croyez être seigneurs des mers

Mais qui ne connaissent pas le mot fier

Vous qui n'avez aucune pitié

Et je vous assure, la mort ne saurait tardée

Je vous envoie un message des Déjantés :

ALLEZ CHIER !''

Nous la fixâmes hébété. Elle nous répondit :

'' Je n'ai jamais su faire dans la dentelle''

Pour moi c'était joliment dit. Edward semblait absent. Fixant une personne. J'entendit Emmett lui dire de façon très discrète :

'' Pourquoi tu fixe l'otage avec les cheveux bruns ?

Silence. Notre capitaine lui lança énervé… Enervé ?

'Il faut 2 ans pour apprendre à parler et toute une vie pour apprendre à se taire. En gros ( expliqua Edward) TA GEULE !

' OH MY GOD ! Notre capitaine vient d'avoir une poussé d'ADRENALINE! Eh ! La brunette ! Faut que tu vienne avec nous car… (**N/A** **Emmett. Qui d'autre ?)**

'Vous les crétins de service, ne toucherez jamais à ces poupées car elles vont mourir''

Un coup de feu retendit et le pirate tomba à genoux se tenant les côtes. Lincoln (qui l'avez entendu !) murmura :

'' Parle pour toi mon gars.''

**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Rewiews ? Ou pas ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Enfin à la prochaine. ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3: To the rescoue!

**Des captives et des sauveurs**

Pov Kenya

J'adorais combattre avec agilité. Et hop ! Je suis derrière toi. Et hop ! Je te donne un coup et c'est au tour des autres. Pas de jaloux.

Ce qui m'amusa c'était notre capitaine. Il est là avec son bâton. Il y a un ennemi qui arrive et lui bouge pas. Le regarde, il est appuyé sur son arme et baille un grand coup. L'autre se jette et… Edward devint flou, le frappa avec son arme derrière la nuque et reprend sa place initiale. Il venait de battre quelqu'un à plate couture et va retomber dans l'ennui. Il est chelou quand même…

Je saisi une écoutes(**N/A : on m'a soigneusement rappeler qu'on pouvait pas dire corde sur un bateau.)** et me lançais sur le bateau ennemi. Pour la forme je hurlais : « A l'abordage ! » **( N/A :Désolé pour le cliché affligeant.)**

Avec souplesse j'atterris sans dommage. Les otages étaient terrifiées. En trois bonds je me retrouvais à leur coté. Il y avait une belle blonde, une brune et une fille aux cheveux corbeau. Elles me regardèrent du genre « Elle va nous tuer ! »

Ah ! Désolé mais… J'suis là pour vous sauver. D'un geste habile je coupais la corde et leur hurlais :

'' TOUS SUR LE BATEAU !''

Elles me jetèrent un regard terrifié je murmurais à celle qui avait les cheveux courts noirs en pique.

'' Allez sur le bateau Mesdemoiselles je couvre vos arrières.

' Merci mais je crois que c'est à elles qu'il faut l'expliquer'' me fit elle avec un sourire.

Ah ! Elle je vais l'aimer ! Je le sens. Je les guidais en les couvrants. Arrivées vers le rebord du navire du camp opposé, je vis Edward sauter nous rejoindre. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui m'étais inconnu. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et lui demanda :

'' Voulez vous d'un coup de main Mademoiselle ?

'Ou… Oui .''

De son air tranquille il l'a pris dans ses bras et sauta sur notre baraque. Je me tournais vers la blonde qui me menaça :

'' S'il lui fait du mal…

' Zen ! Il est sympa.''

Je pris une corde et :

'' Vous venez ?''

Pov Ussop

J'observais les nouvelles monter sur notre rafiot. La blonde semblait dégoûter de nous voir. OK ! Celle là elle est pour la catégorie crâneuse et des blondes sans cervelles. Merde, ça marchera pas si elle est intelligente. Tans pis.

L'autre à la chevelure brune a taper dans l'œil de notre capitaine et la dite Alice avec les cheveux noirs semble être sympa. Je vis Edward déposer sa future chérie et se présenter comme un vrai gentleman mais :

'' Dis donc le demi-humain elfe, tu t'approche pas de Bella. (Blondie murmura ensuite tout bas) Sale erreur de la nature.''

Ouhlà ! Elle va avoir un problème. Ed' a horreur des racistes. Je le vis sortir son bâton et se mettre en position. Link réagit tout de suite.

Pov Edward

Demi-humain elfe. Erreur. Les elfes ont accepté l'union de mes parents alors pourquoi pas les humains. La colère monta en moi et je sortis mon arme.

'' Edward. Tu repose ton arme.''

Je regardais le vioque se mettre dans le chemin. Il me murmura :

'' Ne fait pas apparaître de la pierre sur ton cœur, il ne faut pas le salir à cause d'une aveugle. Laisse le temps passer''

Link s'est occupé de moi lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents et il est aussi un « croisé ». Je baissais mon bâton, contourna mon ami et cracha avec haine :

'' Je suis un demi elfe, un pirate (pacifiste). ET ALORS ? Je vous ai sauvé la vie. Maintenant, vous allez prendre des vêtements correct pour la vie de marins et pas de commentaire ! NO COMMENT !''

Silence. Mon visage reprit son expression de routine. J'entendis Kenya :

'' Un autre coup d'adrénaline, un !

' Magistral ! En plus…Plumé a tout entendu.''

Pour confirmer ses dires :

'' CRAAAAC ! NO COMMENT NO COMMENT !

' Ta gueule Plumé.

' C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai la dalle ! Le vioque, t'a fais quoi a bouffé ?

'Menu : soupe plus du requin avec des huîtres, il y a quelques pommes et le citron vert.

' MIAM !''

J'entendis une des protéges demander :

'' Du citron vert ?

' Si tu veux attraper le scorbut (maladie de marins qui ne mangeaient pas assez de légumes) t'es pas obligé d'en mangé.''

Jasper secoua la tête et retourna a sa contemplation. Hein ? Sa contemplation ?

'' Pourquoi tu fixe la dites.. Alice c'est ça ?''

Jasper rougit furieusement et je fis un simple sourire à Ussop qui venait de poser la question. Link me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire et j'hochais la tête :

Ces filles là vont apporter de la nouveauté sur le bateau.

**Aller un petit coup d'adrénaline pour Edward. Le prochain chapitre sera complètement basé sur la routine peu quotidienne de nos pirates. Accrochez vous et larguez les amarres^^ **


	4. Chapter 4: Me? Made? Just a little bit

**Nouvelle venues sur un navire des plus…Chelou**

Pov Bella

Je me nomme Bella swan. Je suis partis en voyage à la mer avec mes deux cousines. On s'est fait prendre en otage et d'autres pirate loufoques on débarquer. Ensuite un demi elfe des plus beau et venu me sauver.

Mais je suis sur qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des origines bizarre. Mais il est très amical si on le cherche pas.

Pov Jasper

Putain. Il faut vraiment que Ussop me fiche la honte. Le pire c'est que je peux pas lui en vouloir. Merde quoi ! Je voulais pas vraiment qu'on me voit fixer Alice la nouvelle. Enfin… Essayez d'expliquer ça a ce démon reviendrais à parler à Linkcoln.

Je me baladais sur le pont du bateau et vis notre capitaine assis sur le rebord. Je m'approchais et vis son bras.

'' Tu es blessé et tu dis rien !

'*soupir*

' Ed' tu pourrais au moins le bander et le désinfecter.

'Il rêvasse de sa demoiselle not' captaine ?''

Emmett s'approcha de notre elfe. Il dit

'' Edward. Tu sais que l'eau de mer c'est du désinfectent ?''

Et avant qu'il puisse répondre Em' le poussa à la flotte.

Il y eu quelques bulles et Edward revint à la surface en regardant dans tout les sens : il n'avait pas son chapeau.

'' Vers la droite Edward ! Vers la droite !

' La tienne ou la mienne ? demanda t'il nonchalant

'La tienne.''

Il nagea tranquillement pendant que je demandais a notre imbécile d'ami de chercher une boué. Je la lui pris des mains et remonta notre ami qui murmura :

'' J'avais déjà pris un bain mais bon.''

Pov Kenya

J'étais descendu dans la cave du bateau pour prendre un peu de rhum. Ce soir, Mirria a dit qu'on pourra y goûtait moi et mon frère. Sachant qu'il n'y avait personne je défis mon bandana, laissant mes oreilles de chaton.

Ussop est moi sont ce qu'on appelle des « croisés » On est humain _croisé_ chat. D'où le nom. Mais mon frère et moi même n'avons seulement pour gènes de chat des oreilles de chaton. Enfin nous avons aussi les pupilles qui peuvent se dilatés. C'est trop marrant d'ailleurs.

J'avançais à pas de chat dans la pièce quand une ombre passa. Je me retournais et vis :

'' MON DIEU ! IL …. IL Y A LA BÊTE AUX GRANDE OREILLES !''

Pov externe

Le lapin blanc regarda étonné la fille hurler à l'aide. Normalement c'est lui qui devait avoir peur pas l'inverse. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et s'échappa.

Pov Mirria

Et flûte zut ! Il y a la bestiole à bord et les nouvelles faisaient rien pour l'arrêter.

'' Alors feignasse ? On laisse la bête s'échapper ?

'La bête ? C'est rien qu'un lap…

' Ne prononce pas son nom !''

Un chaton du bateau ( il y en a deux), nommé Caraïbe, **( N/A: manquerait plus que le deuxième s'appelle Jack. Mais c'est le singe qui porte ce nom.**) s'élança courageux vers la saleté.

(**N/A: pauvre petit lapin… Edward: faut pas prononcer le nom. N/A: retourne dans l'histoire toi**.)

Edward arriva à ce moment là avec son indifférence naturelle. Il fixa le monstre et d'un geste souple tapa avec son bâton sur la nuque. La bestiole le regarda étonné. Comme si ça lui avait pas fait de mal.

Il s'approcha de notre capitaine qui le caressa et puis il s'écroula. Mort. Ed' le pris avec délicatesse et dit :

'' Ce sera de la bête aux grandes oreilles pour demain.

'Tu l'a eu ? Tu l'a eu ?

' A ton avis ?''

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et continua sa route non sans jeter un regard en direction de Bella. La fille blonde, Rosalie cria. Je suivis son regard et remarqua que Kenya avait les oreilles à l'air. Au moment où je crus que ça allait dégénérer j'entendis Rosalie s'exclamer :

'' Comme elle est mignonne !''

Mon amie rougit sous le compliment. C'est vrai qu'elle s'occupait beaucoup de ses petites oreilles de chat. Je peux vous le confirmer.

En tout cas cette fille remonta dans mon estime. Je m'approchais des filles.

'' Je voudrais vous proposer des vêtements pour la vie de marins. Je crois que vous en aurez besoin.''

Elles me suivirent dans ma cabine, j'en ai une petite pour ma petite puce et moi. Je fouillais dans un des coffres pendant que les autres admiraient ce qui était en quelques sorte ma chambre. Je trouvais pour toutes des pantalons assez longs, des chemises blanche avec des manches bouffantes.

'' Par contre vous saurez pieds nus .''

La blonde grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Alice par contre :

'' My God ! Faut vraiment que tu change ta garde robe parce ce qu'on porte ces…

'' On fait avec les moyens du bord. On peut pas se permettre de porter des frous-frous quand on est sur un navire pirate. Bella par contre se plaignit pas. Elle essayer d'ajuster un peu le col qui faisait pour elle un décolleté. Je souriais à Alice qui elle nageait dans mes affaires.

'' Bella… N'essaye pas de l'arranger comment tu veux qu'Edward fasse gaffe sinon ?''

Elle rougit. Et paf ! En plein dans le mille. Un cri :

'' Au Feu ! Au feu ! La soupe va cramer !''

Linkcoln…

Je courais vers la cuisine pour le voir se débattre avec la casserole. Je réprimandais Emmett :

'' Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de le mettre aux fourneaux.

' Il s'en est sorti pour la poiscaille et les huîtres.

'M'en fous. Moi j'aime pas la soupe.''

Je fusillais Edward du regard qui se mit à regarder Bella. Avant que Kenya lui mette les mains devant les yeux.

'' C'est qui ?

'C'est bibi. (soupira t'il) Met les couverts au lieu de sautiller de partout. Et Ussop ? T'as le rhum ?

' Le drum ? C'est quoi ? (Link)

'Non pas le drum, le rhum.

' Hein ?

' DU RHUM ! ( moi, Emmett, Ussop)

' Pas la peine de me crever les tympans j'suis pas sourd.''

''….''

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut long. Nous étions tous accabler par le peu d'esprit qui rester au vioque.

Emmett fit une remarque vrai :

'' Qu'il est con…

'Je suis un peu triste c'est normal ?

' Une minute de silence pour le dernier neurone de Link qui a lâché.''

Pour une fois, le nounours du bateau avait une bonne idée. Alors ce fut en silence qu'on se mit à table.

Pov Edward

Je crois que le moment où on s'amuse le plus c'est à table. Alors au début c'est calme. Tout le monde mangeait calmement mais Emmett hurla sur Jasper.

'' TU M'CHERCHE, TU M'CHERCHE, TU ME CHERCHE le sel s'il te plaît ?''

Je relevais la tête et lui tendis le sellier.

'' Merci Eddy.

'M'appelle pas Eddy.''

Link continua à manger alors que les autres étaient choqués de la réaction de mon ami. Mais avec lui… Faut s'attendre à tout voyons. Bon je l'avoue des fois c'est dur de ne pas le frapper. Je vis Ussop prendre la bouteille de rhum.

'' Hep ! Hep ! Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais en boire?

' MIRRIA !''

Avec une lenteur exagéré je me retourner vers elle pour la foudroyer du regard.

Mauvaise idée car en retournant la tête je vis les jumeaux finir leur verre. Je pris alors la boisson et me mis à le boire. Arriver à la moitié je reposais le rhum. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux toujours en bataille et annonça :

'' L'hydromel. C'est le meilleur.

' Avec tout mon respect je préfère le rhum.

' J'ai pas demander d'avis Jazz.

'Jazzi ! Bien trouvé !

' Ta gueule Em' et toi Eddy…

' Je. Ne. M'appelle. Pas. EDDY !

'Calme. Zen capitaine.''

Je me rassis. Et regarda de haut les gens autour de la table. En plus elle était ronde.

'' Alors, pirate de la table ronde, enfants du Liberta, Déjantés, avait vous déjà goûter à de l'hydromel ? Du pur ?

' Du pur ?''

Silence dans la salle. Je soupirais et me levais tout à coup :

'' C'est idmissible ! Pardon Inadmissible.

' T'as raison ! T'en as ?

' Dans ce tiroir y en a !''

Je me ruais presque vers le meuble. J'entendis :

'' Non ! Restez : il est trop marrant qu'en il est bourré.''

Je me rassis et croisa le regard de ma belle. Ses yeux chocolats exprimait l'inquiétude. Je remplis les verres.

'' SANTE !''

Cul sec ! Je sentis le liquide couler dans ma gorge et faire chauffer mes joues. Linkcoln hurla :

'' C'est trooooop bon ! Allez refait une tournée !

' Attends que je vois clair. Je crains que j'ai des visions.

' Question: tu es nyctalope ?

' Je suis pas une salope ! J'suis un demi elfe ! ( rétorquais je) (**N/A: ce coup viens du Donjon de Naheulbeuk**.)

' Mais non ! C'est pas ça !

' Mon dieu ! Je vois la lumière ! (Emmett)

' Bah ! Normal y a des bougies. (Jasper)

' Moooi Je crrois que je vais dormir…''

J'essayais d'avançer mais m'écrouler sur Bella.

'' Oups ! Désolé c'était pas voulu !

' Je te crois.''

J'avais une jolie vu là où j'étais mais je suis un gentleman donc je quittais cette place Ô combien confortable. **(N/A : L'alcool réussit pas à Edward.)**

Je me relevais avec son aide et soudain je sentis que mes pieds décoller du sol. En me tortillant je vis Kenya les mains devant elle.

'' Repose moi !

' Comme tu veux.''

Elle me fit flotter jusqu'à une bassine d'eau et me laissa tomber dedans. J'en ressortis trempé et cria :

'' KENNNYAAA !

' Euh… Désolé j'ai un record de vitesse à battre !''

Je vis à peu près sa silhouette sortir avec Ussop. Le peu d'esprit me fit penser qu'elle devait être crevé maintenant qu'elle a utiliser son don.

J'enlevais ma chemise, dévoilant mon torse et me plaignit

'' J'suis trempé maintenant !''

Bella avait viré au rouge. Je lui demandais:

'' Ça va pas ? Tu est toute rouge.

'C'est normal qu'elle se sente pas bien ! Remet ta chemise sale pervers !

'Mais… Elle est mouillé Mirria !

'M'en fous. Tu l'a remet.

'Mais ça va me coller à la peau !''

Immense regard noir je demandais :

'' Suis trop laid c'est ça ?'' **(N/A : Mais pas du tout, c'est le contraire !)**

Mes yeux devinrent humide. Sa y est. Je suis mal aimé. Linkcoln se mit aussi a pleurer.

'' Personne ne nous aime. C'EST TRIISTE !''

Je remis ma chemise et mon chapeau.

'' Tel le pirate solitaire je vais m'isoler sur la vigie.''

Je tournais les talons, m'élançais avec grâce et …. Trébuchais sur Jack, le singe du navire :

'' Bordel Jack ! Tu casse ma sortie là !

'Comment tu t'es étalé par terre Ed'

' No comment Emmett.''

Je repris un position honorable et me remis à marcher…En faisant gaffe où je mettais les pieds.

_Et au matin… Ce fut pire…_

'' CAPITAINE !

'Mal au crâne. Je dors.

' Ramène ta petite tête d'ange et viens tenir le gouvernail !

'Je dors.

'C'est aussi ton tour de faire de la cuisine.

'Je dors.

'T'as autre chose à dire que « Je dors » ?

'Je dors.''

Soupir, puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Je relevais un peu mes yeux et commençais a me relever avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Je descendit, toujours paresseux et entendit.

'' Eh ! Eddy tu sais on doit pas choqué les nouvelles en faisant un strip-tease.

' Je m'appelle pas… Strip-tease ?''

Je me souvenais de presque rien. J'aurais.. Au mon dieu.

'' T'inquiète tu n'as que enlevé la chemise.''

Je me remis à respirer. Plumé se posa sur mon épaule.

'' Salut toi.

' May dey! May dey! S.O.S! Terre au loin ! Terre au loin !

'Bah… C'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle: on pourra nous remplir les caisses de vivres.''

Le stupide piaf s'agita vraiment sur mon épaule et cria :

'' Pas bon ! Pas bon ! Danger !

' Merde, t'as mangé quoi ce matin ?

' Miiiiss Bella tomber à l'eau ! Bestiole !

'QUOI ?''

Je m'élançais vers le rebord où effectivement elle était en équilibre… Voulant donner le poignard de Kenya à sa propriétaire.

Elle glissa mais je la saisie à temps avant qu'elle tombe. Sous les vagues une grosse silhouette passa. Me faisant penser à…

'' Un poulpe ?

'C'est un mini kraken ! Mais bouge Ed' ! Reste pas planté là !

'Zen, le truc à pas encore attaqué.''

J'avais parlé trop vite. Je m'étais retourné et il y eu un coup sur ma nuque. J'entendis un cri et puis se fut le noir.

Pov Kenya

Ah non mais là Bravo Edward. « Zen, le truc a pas attaqué. » Tu parles ! Et voilà: il est en train de dormir sur le sol à mais là vraiment.

La grande tentacule se dirigea vers son corps. Mais c'est sans compter Emmett qui se rua avec sa hache et coupa le bras en deux. Link arriva et plongea dans l'eau. Jasper se rua à sa suite mais la jeune Alice le retint.

Moi je me bouchais les oreilles.

Pov Linkcoln

C'est pas une pauvre pieuvre visqueuse qui pourra stopper un vieux loup de mer aguerrit comme moi. Sous l'eau émeraude l'œil immense se tourna vers moi.

_Maître des mers je viens te parler._

_Comment peut tu parler ma langue ? Serait tu une de ces erreurs qui ont des dons ?_

_Laisse en paix mes amis et moi-même ou périt et perd ton royaume des mers._

_Tu ne peux rien me faire._

Je sortis mon pistolet enchanté par les elfes et tirais dans son œil. Le sang coula et j'hurlais :

_J'espère que les requins ont bonne appétit et avise toi de ne plus croisé la route des enfants du Liberta !_

Je sentis l'air me manquer et me mit à gesticuler n'importe comment pour remonter. Je vis une barque, montait à la surface et me retrouvais nez à nez avec…

'' Ussop ?

'Alors le vioque, elle nous fiche la paix la bestiole ?

'Vous le cri qu'elle a poussé…

' T'inquiète on la entendu, même que Kenya pense qu'on va tous finir sourds. Bah, ça fera « les compagnons du sourdingue. » 

' Les compagnons du singe ?

'Eh merde.. DU SOURDINGUE !

'Ah d'accord.

'Pff .''

Il leva les yeux au ciel. J'y peux rien si je pige que dalle à ce qu'il dit. Quand nous remontâmes à bord c'est pour voir Edward se réveiller et se plaindre :

'' J'avais déjà assez mal à la tête.

' Tu viens de te prendre une tentacule dans la gueule et toi… Toi…

'Je connais le refrain : « ça te fait presque rien. »

' En plus tu le reconnais !''

Il se releva et je vis une blessure sur son épaule, je lançais :

'' Ta blessure s'est rouverte.

'Mais… Elle m'a pas tapé dans la nuque ?

'C'est peut être quand t'es tombé.''

Il regarda sa cicatrice et s'en alla. On demanda :

'' C'était quoi ?

'Une marque.

' De quoi ? ( demanda Rosalie qui n'avait pas suivi)

' Du passé.''

Je suivais Ed'. Je sais qu'il est capable…. D'aggraver la situation : c'est un pirate, pas un médecin.

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs à écrire ce chapitre. Dans le prochain on aura un léger aperçu du passé de Edward.**

**Alors ? Rewiews ou pas ?**


	5. Chapter 5: My pass is still on me

**Un passé des plus marquants**

_Pov Edward_

Je posais sur mon épaule un peu d'eau de mer : ça désinfecte. Je restais insensible à la douleur et vis Link entrer. Il me lança :

'' Tu vas garder ce secret pendant combien de temps encore ?

'Je verrais. Personne ne doit le savoir normalement.''

Il resta silencieux et je crus qu'il n'avait rien entendu mais :

'' Bientôt, je dirais aux nouvelles ce que j'étais et je n'en aurais point honte tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis libéré et je ne reste pas dans mon coin à morfondre. Toi aussi tu a combattu, rappelle toi ! Tu nous a tiré de là mais tu as honte de cette marque. (Il posa une main sur mon épaule) On ne cache pas ce genre de secrets indéfiniment. Nos compagnons respectent ton silence mais ça les démanges. Un jour il faudra leur dire.''

Je sentis la haine me submerger. Je revis les bourreaux avec leur fouets.

« Tu n'es qu'une erreur. L'erreur qui a coûté la vie de tes parents. »

Je me levais brutalement et sortis mon arme contre le vioque qui restait impassible. Je lui criais :

'' **SI TU PEUX BALANCES A QUI VEUT L'ENTENDRE TES CICATRICES CE NE SERA PAS MON CAS : J'AI SOUFFERT BIEN PLUS QUE TOI !**

'D'où le fait que tu as perdu tes humeurs. Mais cela reviendra et ce jour là tu le diras.''

Il s'en alla me laissant à mon passé. « Tu as causé la mort de tes parents…. Tu as causé la mort… »

Le pire dans toutes ces paroles de haine c'est qu'ils avaient raison mais je ne voulais pas mourir, pas abandonner. Je me regardais dans l'unique miroir du bateau. Sur mon épaule, caché par une grande cicatrice, on voyait un crane, fait avec de l'encre rouge, tirer la lange avec une couronne sur la tête dégoulinant de sang.

Je frappais le mur et des échardes se figèrent dans mon poing. Maudits sois les partisans de Korn ! Une petite tête timide entra dans la pièce. Kenya murmura :

'' On va accoster à la terre ferme et … Enfin…

'Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.'' La rassurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et sortis en criant

''Préparé les voiles !

'C'est pas toi la chef !

'M'en fous !''

Je sortis après avoir remis ma cape. Je regardais la terre. Je me sentais un peu mélancolique. Allez savoir pourquoi. (**N/A : Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Y a trois seconde tu penser a ton passé !) **

Une personne se mit ma droite. Je tournais le regard vers elle et croisa un regard chocolat. Je me mis à la détailler. Elle rougit devant mon regard et sans me rendre compte je murmurais en langue elfique :

'' _Tu est la beautés de toutes les déesses réunis._

' Pardon ?

' Euh.. Je disais…

'Que tu l'a trouvé très belle et tu l'as même comparé à tes déesses.''

Je sentis une chaleur sur mes joues. Mais un de ces jours je vais le tuer.

'' Jazzi, je ne dirais rien car aux moins je fait pas des fantasmes sur la dénommé Alice.

'Edward !''

Il se jeta sur moi pour m'étrangler.

J'entendis Emmett rire et lancer :

'' Je vous paye une tournée d'hydromel si… Je sais pas… Tiens embrassez vous.''

Il partit d'un rire fort. Tout le monde se foutait de notre gueule. OK !

Jasper recula mais je l'attrapais et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement après j'allais cracher par dessus la rambarde du bateau. J'entendis :

'' Vous allez bien ?

'Non : je viens d'embrasser quelqu'un qui est aussi un homme. Je suis traumatisé à vie.

' Moi je vais être malade. QU'ES CE QUI T'AS PRIS !

' Si Em' paye une tournée d'Hydromel je pense pouvoir faire disparaître ce goût amer dans la bouche.''

Je me relevais et dis :

'' Pour celles qui vont faire une remarque désagréable : connaissez vous l'expression tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

' Heureusement que tu l'a fais pour Jasper.''

Je me tournais vers Bella qui rougit et qui détourna le regard. On veut jouer à ça ?

'' Avouer que vous avez sans doute apprécié le spectacle.''

Elle rougit trois fois plus. La terre au loin se rapprochais et je lançais :

'' Préparez vous à aborder la terre ferme.''

Je sentis une secousse et tombais sur le sol.

'' Emmett, le gouvernail se manie avec douceur.''

J'entendis son rire résonner dans le vent. Je sortis ma longue vue pour voir si c'était bien… Elsmera ! Une ville Elfique. Ma ville natal !

Je poussais un cri de joie.

'' Qu es ce qui se passe ? On coule ?''

C'est dernier temps je perdais mon sang froid mais cet endroit était mon plus beau cadeau. Je m'élançais vers la barre souriant comme un gosse: j'avais hâte d'y être !

Link s'approcha de moi et lança:

'' Alors ? Nostalgique ? Mais tu sais bien qu'il faut une journée pour arriver là-bas.''

Mince c'est vrai que pour entrer dans une ville des elfes, il faut, rester sur place 24h pour pouvoir montrer aux habitants que nous ne voulons aucun mal. Pendant cette journée, on va essayer de voir si on est amicaux ou pas. Je soupirais.

'' Bon ben… Je vais prendre un bain.

' Vous vous lavez ?

' Avec de l'eau de mer. (**N/A: no comment à ce sujet parce que je sais que c'est pas vrai !)**

' Mais… Mais…

' Tu voudras un coup de main Rosalie ?

'Peut être .''

Je haussais les sourcils. Ben ces deux là sont rapide. Je lançais un regard à Jasper qui regarda Alice qui rougit et Bella… Ben elle riait mais ne remarque pas mon air de chien battu.

Je poussais un soupir à rendre l'âme.

'' Miss Bella ? Tu veux pas prendre un bain avec un demi elfe sexy ?''

Je regardais Mirria qui me fit un simple sourire. Toi… Tu vas voler. Je te le dis pas. En m'avançant elle recula les mains en l'air. Je croyais qu'elle allait s'excuser mais:

'' J'fais qu' dire la vérité.''

Je sortis mon bâton et lui touchais le front en disant :

'' Si j'étais un autre elfe… Tu serais morte.''

Je me retournais et vis Singapour ( Un chat du navire) se frotter à mes jambes. Je le pris et m'essayais sur les marches.

'' On a 24h devant nous. Quelqu'un a une idée de jeu ?''

'' Peut tu me passer une pomme ?

' Attrape !

' Aie ! Tu vise mal !''

Mirria se massa le front et croqua dans son fruit. Nous étions tous en train de manger et, à mon plus grand plaisir, Bella était endormie la tête sur mon épaule tandis que je la soutenait d'une main. Il devait être minuit quand même.

Emmett se moquais de moi:

'' Alors, avoue ! T'as pas eu avec une fille une relation ?

' Non. Mais toi non plus.

' Oh, Que si… Même que pendant qu'on bossait ils…Ils…

' Non Mirria ! Pas de précision sinon je vais vomir.

' De toutes façon j'suis lesbienne.''

**CHOC !**

**E**lle se fout de notre gueule là !

'' Bah quoi ? Moi je vais avec une elfe, de toute façon…

' Je te coupe: les elfes ne sont pas tous des gays ! (Edward)

' Mais ils sont tous féminin en quelque sorte: ils ressemble à des filles. (Jasper)

' Sinon je plaisantais sur ma vie d'amour: je suis…

' NOOOON ! S'il vous plaît il y a des jeunes.'' (Alice)

Merci Alice, je veux pas parler de S***. Je suis prude. Un peu seulement. Je vis Linkcoln sourire à mon expression. Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule !

Boudant je m'isolais la vigie (**N/A: Telle le pirate solitaire^^)**

Elsmera était endormie à cette heure. Je l'admirais tandis qque je discernais des lumières, sans doute des gamins s'amusant avec des lanternes. Je souriais à cette vue.

_Flash_

'' _Papa, je peux jouer sur la plage ce soir ?_

'_Si tu t'éloigne pas trop.''_

_Je souriais et sortis de la maison. La nuit était fraîche sans être trop froide. J'avais 10 ans. La plage était de sable blanc. Les étoiles brillaient. Les maisons étaient presque construites dans les arbres, comme la mienne qui est entouré de roses et de freesia. _

_Une silhouette sombre s'approchais de moi dans le dos._

' _Les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé une perle.''_

_Il y eu des cris et des silences. Il y eu le noir._

''_Ils sont morts à cause de toi .''_

_NOOON !_

_Fin du Flash_

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur. Mes mains tremblais. Et pas une larme ne coula. J'avais épuisé mes pleurs.

Pov Jasper

Je montais pour voir notre capitaine. Mais ma vision était celle d'un homme recrovillé sur lui même. Je m'approchais et demander :

'' Dis, ça va ?

' Jasper… Tu ne répétera à personne ce que je vais te dire ?''

Une voix trancha:

'' Edward. Maintenant tu vas le dire devant tout le monde. Ou au pire je te donne deux jours. Et là vous allez écouter mon histoire. TOUT LE MONDE !''

_Pov Bella._

Le vioque du bateau nous appela tous sur le port. Je vis Edward dans son coin, son chapeau cachant son visage. Il était bientôt l'aube.

'' Je suis Linkcoln, vieux loup de mer mais… Ma vie est caché pour la plupart.

_Autrefois, à mes 30 ans (__**N/A: Il a 50ans**__)j'étais un homme relevant défis par défis. Fier d'être quelqu'un de plutôt fort. Je me croyais invinsible. J'étais croisé avec un Chien .''_

Il sourit et nous vîmes des canines, bien affûtés.

'' _Étant une personne intéressante je fus capturé par, et apprenez à les craindre, les partisans du dieu du sang, du meurtre: Korn !_

_Je fus esclave, traîné, meurtri, je n'avais plus de fierté. J'ai été __marqué __par leur sceau maudit. ( il regarda Edward et je pus voir un léger éclat de colère) Mais je me suis jamais plié à chacun de leur désirs m'attirant leur foudre. Pendant onze ans je fus un objet. Et grâce à quelqu'un je ne le suis plus. Mais cette personne à un passé plus sombre que le mien.''_

Il souffla tandis qu'on le regardait. Il souria:

'' Je fais avec mes blessures et continu à avancer sans tourments.''

Je me tournais vers le capitaine qui hantait mes rêves et vis deux éclats dans ses yeux cachés. Deux larmes de cristal qui n'arrivait pas à tomber.

Quand l'ombre ne quitte pas nos yeux

**Insiste**

**Tourmente nos cauchemars sans fin**

**Nous enlève les rêves**

**Et nous empêche de pleurer**

**En condamnant nos émotions**

**Y a t'il une clé ?**

**Peut être dans le prochain chapitre…Bonne nuit**…


	6. Chapter 6: Crys lost for eternety

**C'est ma ville natal. Le symbole de mes parents.**

_Pov Bella_

'' Je te hais Link.

' Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

' Ta gueule. Ta gueule.''

Edward sauta sur le quai sans un regard, pour le vieux qui baissa la tête empli de remord, il se dirigea vers une demeure en ruine. Ayant une étrange intuition je voulus le suivre mais…

'' BELLA ! Regarde ces robes et ses résidence. Mon dieu le peuple des elfes c'est la beauté en elle-même.''

Des elfes qui passaient par là sourirent à sa remarque. Je m'émerveillais aux façade recouverte de fleurs et de lierre. Rosalie pépia :

'' Faut absolument qu'on visite cette ville.''

Une elfe aux cheveux noirs nous proposa d'être guide. La journée se passa sans encombre. Je pris un parfum, goûta des mets délicieux, m'achetais et, des vêtements pratique pour la mer, et, des tenues de soirées et des coquetteries. Comment ? A ce qu'il paraît voler les autres pirates et plus fructueux que les vaisseaux normaux.

Le soir, Edward ne vint pas. Inquiète je m'en allais vers la maison de ruine. Je vis mon demi elfe assis un lit un cadre entre les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il se retourna vers moi, le regard luisant de tristesse. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa. Je voulus me jeter sur ses lèvres mais je connaissais les coutumes des elfes. Ils mettent du temps pour se mettre en couple.

Je le vis se lever cueillir une fleur dehors et me l'offrir. Je souris et observa la fleur. Une tulipe bleue. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatifs.

'' Il y a des fleurs de toutes les couleurs ici. Faut pas s'étonner.''

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front. J'étais aux anges, mon cœur battait à la chamade.

'' Allons rejoindre les autres.''

Nous arrivâmes au milieu des autres. Ils lui sourirent mais il baissa le regard.

'' Parmi tout les choix que j'avais autrefois je n'ai fait que les mauvais.''

Il releva la tête.

'' Vous ne me verrez plus comme avant si je vous conte mon histoire.

Le vent fouetta nos cheveux. Nous restâmes silencieux attendant le début. Il me regarda de ses yeux emplis de souffrance et se lança.

_J'avais dix quand tout commença…_

**La peur se mélange aux souvenirs, **

**Les tourments ressurgissent et la mort attend,**

**Que tu fasse le geste qui te décideras.**

_J'avais dix ans quand tout commença._

_Je me souviens de ce mutant qui me saisi, de mon père se battant pour moi et ma mère. Je me souviens de leur sang sur les mains du monstre. J'ai vidé toutes mes larmes ce jour là._

''_Maman ! Papa !_

'_Laisse ses cadavres idiot ! Tu ne peux faire revivre les morts.''_

_Je m'accrochais à leur corps. Les dernière paroles de mon père résonnaient._

'' _Edward… Mon enfant… Vis pour nous n'abandonne jamais''_

_Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Le mutant m'emmenna tandis que je voulais crier à l'aide._

'' _Si tu crie, d'autres personnes mourront. Ce sera à cause de toi qu'ils crèveront. Et oui petit: c'est TOI qui a tué tes parents. Jamais tu aurais dû naître. Maintenant tu vas servir à quelques chose.''_

_Les mots me coupèrent net. Tué. Mes parents. ' C'est de ma faute s'il sont mort.''_

_Je fus ensuite esclave. Je ne vivais plus. Mangé peu. J'étais celui qui se faisait torturer devant leur chef pour les divertir. Sans jamais me tuer. J'étais faible… Ils voyaient ma souffrance. _

_Puis ils me confièrent des ordres: assassin de plusieurs innocent. J'étais le chien. Je courbais l'échine. Linkcoln résistait, moi pas. _

Je fermis les yeux les rouvrais. Kenya me regardais fixement comme son frère. Les autres digéraient et Bella… S'est éloigné de moi et n'ose plus me regarder. Mes yeux me piquaient au fur et à mesure que je continuais.

_J'ai finis par me révolter. Causant une émeute, nous repoussâmes les monstres._

J'enlevais ma chemise, ils virent mon tatouage. Je tournais le dos ils virent les cicatrices.

De longues entailles profonde marquaient mon dos.

''Une entaille c'est une personne que j'ai tué .''

Je fermis les yeux. Je me souviens même plus du nombre de coup de couteau que j'ai eu. Des mains m'encerclèrent. Kenya. Elle ne dit rien et je l'en remerciait. Des elfes à la ronde murmurèrent des paroles réconfortantes en elfique.

Bella s'éloigna. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une larme coula sur ma joue. Alice s'approcha de moi :

'' Vis la vie au jour le jour. Carpe Diem. Le passé n'a plus aucune emprise sur toi .''

Les sourires de mes amis m'encouragèrent. Je souriais à mon tour. Un mot s'échappa de mes lèvres:

'' Merci, vous m'avez tiré de mon enfer.''

_Pov Bella_

Cela faisait un moment que je marchais sans but. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Lui. Un meurtrier. Les autres sont courageux de le regarder en face. Au début, je le voix fier, il honorait sa race. Je le croyais courageux. Ce n'était qu'un lâche, le chien du chaos qui rentre la queue basse.

Je le hais.

_Vraiment ?_

Je me stoppais net. C'était quoi cette voix?

_Je suis simplement l'esprit des arbres._

Une silhouette flou apparut et me murmura:

_Qu'aurait tu fait si tu n'avais plus rien. Si son père n'avait pas demandé qu'il vive tu sais très bien qu'il aurait mis fin à ses jours. _

Je me sentis honteuse.

'' Ce n'est pas ça faute mais je ne le verrais plus comme avant. Il a tué des innocents pour sa propre personne !''

_Qu'aurait tu fais si plus rien n'avait de sens ? Qu'aurait tu fais si tu ne pouvais pas atteindre la mort ? _

L'esprit avait une voix triste.

_Il n'a presque plus rien à se raccrocher. Sort le de son tourment._

'' Lequel ? Il en a pas !''

_Une phrase le tourmente depuis toujours. Même quand il rie, même quand il est vraiment occupés :_

_C'est de ta faute si tes parents son mort._

_Sauve le de son tourment. Sauve… Mon fils._

Je relevais la tête et vis un elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Il semblait torturé. Je vis sa douleur profonde et vis dans ses souvenirs le regard d'Edward qui s'éteignait jusqu'à être sans émotions. Il me murmura:

_Sauve mon enfant. Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Ma femme aussi est enfermée dans sa tristesse. Edward a des sentiments pour toi. Tu peux l'aider. _

Il baissa les yeux

_A tu vu son dos ? A tu vu les larmes qui n'arrive pas à tomber. Quand ses larmes couleront librement à flots ils sera libre._

Il regarda au loin et me tendis une harpe ornée de symbole elfiques.

Je le vis disparaître les yeux couvant son fils. Je fis demi tour et courais vers Edward.

Je m'arrêtais pas très loin et vis, sur le bras de mon elfe, un tatouage que je connaissais. Celui du roi de la mer centrale. Il pointa du doigts dessus et annonça à l'elfe qui avait posé une question : 

'' C'était un de leur emblème. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils m'ont marqué ce signe.''

Une couronne entouré de lierre avec un serpent qui s'enroule autour. Le signe de mon pays. Je tombais à genoux. Un de ses bourreaux serait de _mon peuple ?_

En me voyant Edward souri. Je me jetais dans ses bras.

'' Edward…''

**Entre le pardon et l'amour**

**Il n'y a qu'un pas**

**Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Rewiew ?**

**Et si vous voulez vous pouvez consoler Edward ce serait sympa *clin d'œil*. **

**Edward : Euh… Qu'es ce que t'as dit là ?**

**Mais retourne dans la fic ! Qu'es ce que les personnages ont à sortir tout le temps.**

**Mirria : Je suis d'accord.**

**Edward : Alors pourquoi t'es là ?**


	7. Chapter 7: Now I want some fun!

**Go ! Go ! Les Pirates se déchaînent.**

_Pov Kenya_

' REPETE CE QUE T'AS DIT ?

' Ce signe est celui de mon peuple.

'REP… C'est pas possible.''

Ouf… Il a compris

'REPETE CE QUE T'AS DIT ?

'Putain vous allez vous la fermer ouais !''

Je regardais les gens se disputer. Ce qu'avait dit Bella a attiré des elfes qui veulent venger les morts. Edward lui était à côtés de moi. Il me regarda, regarda la dispute et soupira. Je souris : ça c'est notre Eddy !

Il leva la main et l'abattit sur Emmett. Un grand son résonna. Silence. Le capitaine commença à parler mais moi je fixais Em' avec des yeux ronds : ça a résonner… Mon dieu. Je reçus une tape sur la tête :

'' Tu écoutais pas ce que j'disais.

' Du tout. Tu disais ?'' lui fis je avec mes yeux de chats.

Il soupira et annonça:

''Je propose d'enquêter sur ce fait. Les nains sont souvent au courant de beaucoup de chose et…

'' DES NAINS ! ( la plupart des elfes.)

'' Oui. S'il vous plaît, si des humains se lient avec le chaos, il faut absolument empêcher leur desseins quel qu'il soient... Avant que tout les peuples entre en guerre.

'' Ami de notre sang, je suis d'accord avec ton idée mais les nains ne donneront pas leur aide facilement. Mais nous irons voir les peuples des arbres et de l' air pour demander de l'aide. Je propose que tu aille voir les nains et les peuples des eaux.''

Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers Bella.

''Euh… Tu viens ta harpe ? Elle me dit quelque chose.''

Sa miss releva la tête et détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres.

Bon, un coup elle se casse, ensuite elle saute dans ses bras, après elle ose pas le regarder. Je poussais un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Ussop lui sauta sur ses pieds et cria :

'' Peuple des nains et des eaux nous voilà !''

Edward rétorqua :

'' J'aime. Pas. Qu'on. Crie. Dans. Mes. Oreilles. Bordel.''

' Tout. En. Haché.

' Ta gueule Jazz. (Il regarde la bouteille sur le sol) Ah ! Du vin .''

Il la lève mais elle était vide. Il fis haussa les épaules et reposa le vin. Je regardais la ronde. Link n'avait rien capté **(N/A : c'est pas nouveau) **Alice regardait Jasper avec intention, s'attardant à des endroits que je nommerais pas (**N/A : Petite perverse !)** Rosalie était contre Emmett **(N/A : le seul couple qui s'est formé. Kenya : L'auteur qui fait chier qui va se là fermer. N/A : Je t'emmerde.) **Mirria fixait Bella sourcils froncé.

Je me levais en même temps que mon frère et nous criâmes :

'' **ON SE BOUGE OU PAS ?**''

Ed' releva la tête vers nous et dit :

'' Attendez que je m'achète des fringues et des vivres.

' T'as plus de fringue ?''

Il montra son pantalon en mauvaise état :

'' Je crois que ça me suffit comme argument.''

Il s'éloigna en jetant un regard déchiré vers Bella qui l'ignora. Quand il fut partit tout l'équipage (sans exception) cria sur elle :

'' **C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME A LA FIN ?**

' Tu te rends compte qu'il souffre si tu l'ignore ? (Mirria)

' Si c'est à cause de son passé je crois que tu fais une grosse erreur. Il a beaucoup plus souffert qu'il l'a dit.(Link)

' Bella, franchement pourquoi tu fais ça ? (Rosalie)''

Moi , je tranchais, furieuse qu'elle blesse celui que je considérais comme un grand frère.

'' Je te hais car tu le fait mal. TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE QU'IL T'AIME ? IL FERAIT TOUT POUR TOI et toi tu… Tu…''

Je la giflais. Le vent devint violent et fis tourbillonner mes cheveux. La mer s'agita et les vagues commencèrent à s'écraser sur la plage. La pluie tomba. Tout le monde s'éparpilla. Ce qu'on aurait dû remarquer, c'est que Bella ne nous suivait pas.

_Pov Bella _

Je sentis des bras me saisirent et m'emporter. J'avais froid. J'avais mal. Je gigotais de peur.

'' Chut. Calme toi, tout va bien.''

Le doux ténor me fit m'endormir. Je sentis de la chaleur et on me posa sur un lit chaud. On commença à parler :

'' Je ne veux plus que vous vous occuper de mes sentiments c'est clair ? Demain nous partirons pour l'île des nains et personne n'évoquera cette discutions. OK ?

' Tu l'aime… On voulait…

' Je ne sais si elle le comprend ou pas mais si elle ne veut pas de moi il ne faut pas la forcer. Ce sera tans pis pour moi. Et puis un demi elfe ça n'a pas de chemin noble à prendre.''

C'est sur ses paroles et son doux ténor que je m'endormis vraiment. La harpe contre moi.

_Pov Edward_

Le lendemain fut mouvementé. On se prépara, bossa, on supporta les blagues à la con de Em'

'' Comment dire gays en nain ?

' ….

' Elfes !

' 'Tain, si tu continu ça va tomber.''

Je tirais sur les écoutes des voiles et me jetais sur le gouvernail.

'' Oï la vigie ! Direction du vent ?''

Kenya cria avec Mir'

'' Nord !''

Je fis tournais le gouvernail d'un geste brusque. Mais Kenya hurla :

'' AH ! Merde, Non c'est le sud ! SUD !''

Je stoppais l'engin me défonça les doigts au passage et rétorquais :

'' Je sais pas ce qui me retient de les balancer par dessus bord.''

Alice arriva avec un avis de recherche. Cela représentais mon visage dans les bras de mes parents qui foudroyaient le photographe du regard. Je soupirais.

'' Tu sais quelle était mon crime et qui est toujours là ?

' Non.

' Le simple fait que j'existe. Mais ! Mais, être demi elfe à des avantages.''

Elle me regarda interrogateurs. J'allais lui répondre quand…

'' Edward ! Je reconnais cette harpe regarde.''

Je fixait l'instrument. Fait d'ivoire, symbole en or **(N/A : C'est pas de la camlote ! Jasper : On pourrais en tirer un bon pris.) **

'' Je crois que je sais en jouer. (annonçais je nonchalent.)''

Des yeux émerveillés me regardèrent et on me cria :

'' JOUE !JOUE !''

Je soufflais un coup et pris la harpe. Je regardais la boussole. Bon. Quelque minute et puis finish.

Je m'appuyais et me lançais. Em' se moqua.

'' ça bouge pas ton truc.''

Je le foudroyais du regard et me redressais un sourire sournoix sur les lèvres.

'' Tu connais la danse-danse ?''

Les notes résonnèrent et il se mit à danser. Il gémit :

'' Eh ! Je danse contre mon grès là !''

Je fis un rire sadique et arrêtais la musique pour en jouer une autre plus agréable à mes oreilles. Je fermis les yeux et d'autres instruments se mirent à jouer. Les jumeaux faisaient du violon, Mirria de la flûte.

D'où ils sortaient leur instruments ? Ah, oui. Ils l'ont toujours jouer. Ma mémoire me joue des tours là. La musique finit et Kenya se mit à sautiller :

'' C'était trop bien ! On en fera plus souvent j'espère ?

' La musique est un don merveilleux, si on en joue on peut survoler les cieux.

' T'es poète captain ?

' En tout cas, je suis plus apte à parler correctement qu'un ours qui aurait son garde manger coincer dans sa barbe.

' J'ai pas de barbe. Et pourquoi t'en as jamais toi .

' Tu le sais bien : c'est le cotés élégant d'être un demi elfe.

' Ouais mais aussi les elfes ce sont toujours des prudes trop timide pour le sexe.''

Je rougis et commençais à le frapper avec mon bâton.

'' Je te zut !''

Ok. Pour les insultes aussi j'suis pas un adepte. L'ours du navire lança :

'' T'es zutique !

' Je suis quoi ?

' Un partisan du zutisme.''

Et ils se marrent. Le singe Jack, se posa sur mon épaule intrigué par leur fou-rire. Il s'installa dans mes bras. Je lançais :

'' Au moins, les animaux sont de mon côtés.''

Emmett était mort de rire. Rosalie intervient :

'' Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, on a pas encore eu de relation lui et moi.

( Emmet se stoppa net. **N/A : Et paf ! T'en ton c**. Edward : T'arrête d'être vulgaire ? N/A : T'ARRETE DE SORTIR DE LA FIC ? ****Pfou… J'abandonne. Edward : Victory is mine. )**

' Vous parlez de quoi à la fin ? s'énerva Ussop avec sa sœur.

' On parle du zutisme et où cela nous emmènera.''

Les jumeaux nous lancèrent leur plus beau regard noirs et s'en allèrent sur le pont pour jouer avec les animaux. Je les regardais attendris par leur innocence… Qui ne vas pas durer avec Emmett à bord du Liberta.

Mais… Le bateau… l'équipage….

'' MERDE !''

Je me relevais d'un bond, sous la surprise de tout le monde, et me mit à faire des aller retour sur le pont. Je répétais :

'' Merde, merde, merde.

' Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

' Marre. MARRE ! Où sont passé mes amis.''

Ils me regardèrent bouche bée. Je les foudroyais du regard et lâchais :

'' Pourquoi vous êtes sérieux là ? Mon équipage est fait normalement de compagnons qui ont toujours le mot pour rire et là… Là…

' Calme toi Eddy. C'est juste que ton histoire, la révélation de Bella sur…

' En ce moment : JE ME TAPE de ce qui c'est passé. Je ME TAPE que ce soit une personne du peuple de Bella qui m'ai torturé car de toute façon elle c'est un ange. Et JE VAIS TE TUER JAZZ CAR TU M'A APPELE EDDY''

Je me jetais sur lui. Il recula et tomba à l'eau. Je m'en allais quand Emmett m'interpella :

'' Il sait nagé ?''

Oh putain.

Je fis un demi tour et me penchais sur le rebord. Il y avait quelque bulle qui montaient à la surface. Sans que je puisse réagir Alice se jeta à l'eau et moi.

'' Je vais aller dans ma cabine. S'il me demande où je suis… Vous lui dites que vous savez pas .''

Je m'avançais vers la porte et vis Bella rire. Sans doute à cause de la tête de Jasper. Je soupirais, j'étais amoureux. Pas elle. Je rentrais dans la cabine et m'assis sur une chaise. Regarda les cartes et murmura pour moi même :

'' J'suis qu'un pauvre elfe dépressif.''

Je relevais mes yeux vers le tableau qui ornait ma cabine en quelque sorte. Représentant un énorme loup blanc aquatique. Symbole de ma liberté. Je souriais :

'' Que dirais tu Shar, si tu me voyais comme cela ?''

Les iris bleus de la peinture semblait me répondre.

_Si je te voyais comme cela ? Je peux te dire que t'es un elfe dépressif. C'est pas contre toi mais…_

Je me mis à rire. Tout seul comme un grand. Comme j'aimerais qu'il soit là. C'est mon plus grand ami. Faut dire, c'est un esprit des eaux qui m'a aidé à prendre la mer. Je fus stoppé par mon élan de nostalgie par un jasper mouillé et pas content.

Il pointa un doigts rageur sur moi. Je le regardais.

'' On pointe pas les gens avec son doigts.''

**(N/A : Avec lui, faut s'attendre à tout)**

Il vira au rouge et je me levais.

'' C'est mon tour de cuisiner.''

Je passais à côtés de lui qui bouillonnait de rage. Je mis une main sur l'épaule :

'' Tu sais, je pratique sans doute la nage mais je ne peut me battre qu'avec un bâton. Es ce que je me plains.''

Il saisit mon chapeau et le balança. Okay. Il veut la guerre . Je lui pris son flingue et le lançais au singe. Il me regarda la tête penché puis s'en alla avec. Je fis un signe vers Linkcoln qui riait aux éclats.

Je vis Bella s'éloigner de moi. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui murmura :

'' Que tu hais mon passé je l'accepte. Que mes origines, ma vue te dégoûte je l'accepte. Mais peux tu accepter le fait que je suis ce que je suis ?''

Le vent souffla. Signe que Kenya se sentait mal à l'aise. Le vent réagissait de temps en temps sur ses humeurs. La brise ébouriffa les cheveux bruns et soyeux de celle que j'aimais. Elle murmura :

'' Je peux l'accepter… J'ai besoin de temps…''

Sa voix était empli de remords et de chagrin. Je lui fis une simple révérence et m'éloigna en murmurant :

'' Tu as tout le temps qui faudra.''

_Pov Ussop._

J'étais assis, Caraïbe sur mes genoux. Je fixait la scène d'un œil critique. Je n'en voulait pas à Bella, c'est sûr : ça fait un choc et elle l'avait trop idéalisé. Mais, la perfection n'existe pas toujours. Et puis Edward il prend tout gentiment. Bon, c'est que c'est mieux que les fois il s'en fout de tout.

Il entra dans sa cabine. Et Mirria me balança un truc. Le chapeau.

Faisant un geste de la main à mon amie, moi et ma sœur nous dirigeâmes vers notre capitaine.

On entra nos pupilles dilatés au maximum.

'' Capitaine, votre couvre chef.''

Il le pris souriant devant notre bêtise. Il le mit et ordonna :

'' Tout le monde sur le pont. Je vais donner les instructions.

' Capitaine, oui Capitaine !''

**Les pirates vont se déchaînés. Prochain chapitre : Longue route vers la première escale !**

**A votre avis ? Va t'on en apprendre plus sur le loup du tableau ?**

**Edward : C'est toi l'auteur. Tu le sais forcément. En plus…**

**Non. Ta bouche, casse pas mon effet suspense.**

**Edward : Y en a pas de toute façon.**

**OK ! Toi , tu vas baver dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bella : Moi aussi ?**

**Bien évidemment ! Pour moi, vous êtes le couple à embêter.**

**Rewiews ou pas ? A vous de voir.**


	8. Chapter 8: Acia, God of the scea

**Loves stories ? Pas encore mais il y du Flirt^^**

_Pov Edward_

Je rêvais. Des lèvres de Bella sur les miennes, de douces caresses, de…

'' Edward ? CAPITAINE ? Tu te réveille oui !''

Je le regardais nonchalant, pris mon arme et lui tapais la tête.

'' EH ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

' Parce que t'aurais dû te la fermer.''

Je m'avançais et saisi la barre. Linkcoln me foudroya du regard et s'en alla en râlant. Moi je continuais mon délire. Mais la vrai Bella passa devant moi. Comme j'étais assis, j'avais une très jolie vue. Je me repris vite alors qu'elle se retournait. Je rougis et entendit Bella murmurer :

'' Je savais que tu étais comme les autres humains.''

Vexé que sifflais à mon tour :

'' Je savais pas que tu avais autant de venin pour les croisé.''

Elle s'éloigna. Elle veut la guerre. Elle sera servi. Et il y a pas de loi qui interdit de mater un postérieur. Je me frappais du plat de la main mon front. Stupide pensées humaine !

Je vis Mirria sourire devant mon expression.

'' Tu sais, t'as été longtemps sans pensées vraiment adulte. C'est normal si t'as des pensées perverse.

' Maiiis ! Je t'en dis des trucs pareil moi ?

' Moi je serais flatté si un elfe accordé de l'intention à une humaine.

' Je suis un demi elfe et regarde où cela a emmené mon père.''

Ma voix était triste. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule.

'' Les temps ont changé, ne t'inquiète pas .''

Je levais les yeux vers elle et hochais la tête. Me relevais :

'' Bon, je te laisse la barre, je vais donner quelque instructions et faire la cuisine.

' Ne te rate pas avec le civet.

' La dernière fois j'avais mis trop d'huile. Pas ma faute.''

Je descendit, le bateau eu un sursaut et je trébuchais… M'étalant sur Bella. Alors là ! Si on m'avait dit que j'allais me retrouver sur Bella dans une position des plus….. Acceptable, **(N/A: Acceptable ? Tu pèse combien car c'est Bella qui supporte ton poids. Edward: Jamais j'ai dit que c'était acceptable pour tout le monde.)**

La beauté me foudroya du regard tandis que mes yeux ne purent descendre vers son décolleté. Je secouais la tête et me relevais. C'était sans compter l'ours du navire qui me repoussa sur ma pauvre victime. Elle grogna :

'' Tu te lève oui ou merde ?''

Je suis pas tête de mule et mi humain pour rien.

'' Tu sais nager ? Eh bien bon bain.''

Je la mis sur mon épaule et me diriger vers le rebord du navire. Mais elle se débattit. Je la reposais avec un léger sourire.

'' C'était pour rire.

' Je ne te fais pas confiance. Fiche moi la paix.

' Tu n'as pas accepté ce que je suis.'' Murmurai je la voix triste.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et voulu parler mais…

_Edward…. Viens, je dois te parler._

Surpris je secouais la tête dans tout les sens pour le repérer.

_L'eau est mon domaine… L'as tu oublié._

Acia… **(N/A : Oui, j'ai changé le nom du mini dieu d'Ed' Edward : Avant c'était Shar. N/A : je vous promet de corriger cette faute dans l'autre chapitre.)**

Ni une ni deux je m'élançais et plongeais dans l'eau glacé. Oubliant mon chapeau. **(N/A : Et tu plante Bella sur le bord du bateau sanste rendre compte ce que pour elle cela signifie.)**

L'eau m'enveloppa et le loup divin nagea vers moi. Son pelage était blanc et ses yeux saphir était pareil. Sur ses pattes il avait de sorte de nageoires.

_Heureux de te revoir. Je suis là pour te parler de cette jeune fille._

Je sentis une chaleur sur mes joues.

_Ne rougis pas, je voulais simplement te dire que ce sera à elle de faire le premier pas. Laisse le temps passer. Laisse là te connaître._

Il passa à mes cotés et je caressais sa douce fourrure. Acia se mit à ma hauteur.

_Tu es mon plus fidèle croyant. Tu peux compter sur moi petit louveteau. _**(N/A: Forcément si c'est un loup. Edward : tais toi ce moment est magique**_.) Je te reverrais quand tu seras en contact avec le peuple des eaux._

Il s'approcha de mon épaule et y posa son museau. Il repartit juste après dans les eaux profondes.

Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquais Emmett les yeux exorbité et que ma respiration ne tenait plus.

Je remontait à la surface suivit de mon ami.

'' Edward, c'était quoi cet animal qui était là ?

' C'est ma divinité, Acia. Tu aurais dû le reconnaître j'ai une peinture de lui dans ma cabine.''

Il me regarda bouche bée. A bord du bateau je vis Bella en larmes. Oups ! C'est vrai que j'ai plongé après notre dispute sans aucune raison.

'' Bella… Tu sais si j'ai plongé c'est pas à cause de ton jugement.''

Elle baissa les yeux. Je lui pris la main et l'a lui baisa.

'' Sèche tes larmes beauté des mer.''

Elle sourit mais s'éloigna juste après. Et moi ? Ben, je soupirais de plaisir. Elle sentait bon. Euh… Avais je omis de vous dire que j'ai respirer l'odeur de sa main ? Eh ben tant pis. **(N/A : tu viens de le dire. (-_-)) **

On me sauta dessus :

'' Depuis quand tu a un dieu ? Tu dois lu faire des offrandes ? C'est un dieu élémentaire ? Et…

' J'ai un dieu depuis qu'il m'est venu en aide, je ne lui fait pas d'offrande, c'est un dieu de l'eau et je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le sujet de mon dieu.**''**

Alice murmura un « désolé » et s'éloigna en direction de Jasper. Linkcoln me regarda les yeux comme des soucoupes. J'suis un croyant ouais ! Je souris.

C'est dur de croire que le capitaine deux de tense' est religieux. Pas tant que ça mais quand même. J'allais dans ma cabine pour m'allonger. Et les ordres ? Après, cela peut attendre.

J'enlevais ma chemise et me posa sur mon petit lit de m***e.

**( Edward: pourquoi t'as mis des étoiles ? N/A : Pour te faire chier.)**

Je m'endormis rapidement. Me laissant divaguer sur Ma Bella.

_Pov Bella_

J'essuyais le pont du navire avec Kenya qui elle avait une serpillière. Nous nettoyons vu que le capitaine était partit se reposer, trempé ?

'' Faut s'attendre à tout avec lui pas vrai Em' ?

' Yep ! Mais moi je vais pas laisser passer ça .''

Il descendit un sceau d'eau à la main. Je compris son intention.

'' Emmett…

' Non Belli. Il nous a vraiment fichu la trouille et puis…( IL fit un sourire innocent) c'est juste une blague. Il va pas nous embêter pour ça.

' Je te signale qu'une fois il m'a embrassé juste pour de l'hydromel. Alors si il veut faire une vengeance et que ça tombe sur moi je te tue c'est clair ?

' T'as qu'à pas venir.''

Il regarda à travers le hublot de la porte. Il sourit et se tourna vers moi.

'' Il est torse nu, tu veux sans doute le voir ?

' Non !

' Bon bah…''

IL entra et moi je le suivais juste pour voir si c'est vrai. Mon dieu ! Qu'il était canon. Mais… Son dos ! Son épaule ! Il…

'' IL EST GUERIT !

' Ah putain ! Pas de trace de fouet ni de cicatrice !

' Et sur son épaule il y a le loup Acia !''

Silence.. Nous nous regardâmes et Edward ouvrit les yeux. Il nous observa et :

'' Keskisepass ?

' T'as plus de blessure.

' Donne moi pas de faux espoir.

' Regarde toi dans la glace.''

Il se leva, tout en grâce. Trop beau ! Et se fixa les yeux fatigués. Ses expressions furent :

La surprise

L'incompréhension

La joie

La gratitude.

Linkcoln lui fronça les sourcils et lança :

'' C'est quoi ce silence ? J'entends que dalle !

' Normal Link. Personne n'a parlé.''

Edward sourit et me pris dans ses bras. Ouhlà ! Si c'est ça c'est coup d'émotion je veux bien tout les jours.

Emmett nous pris dans ses bras nous broyant et cria, dans les oreilles adorablement pointu d'Ed'

'' TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT C'EST MA TOURNEE !

' Ce soir seulement Em'.

' Casse pas tout Mirria.

' La mer ne laisse pas de répit.''

Un éclair fusa dans le ciel devenu noir. Elle fit un sourire.

'' Bon, on se bouge ?

' Et comment ! Kenya, Ussop : vous vous occuper des ficelles, des écoutes et des voiles. Jasper et Emmett : à la barre, le courant est très fort. Les autres filles dans la cabine : je veux pas que l'une d'entre vous passe par dessus bord. Linkcoln va dans la soute et fais ta besogne. Moi, je prends le gouvernail.

' Hep ! L'elfique de service. On va foutre quoi nous en attendant.'' (Rose)

Il réfléchit et nous répondit d'un air narquois :

'' La cuisine et le lavage. Désolé je ne sais pas m'occuper des dames de haut rangs.''

Je le regardais méchamment. Il veux jouer au plus malin ? On est pas des bonnes femmes ! Je sautais sur lui et l'embrassais sur la joue près des lèvres.

'' Et toi ne tombe pas à l'eau se serait dommage. Accroche toi au gouvernail et prends garde à ne pas te mouiller.

' Je le suis déjà.'' déglutis il.

Il avait rougi et titubait vers les escaliers menant à son poste. Jazz derrière qui lança :

'' T'as mangé trop de tomate ou quoi ? J'espère que ton teint reviendra.

'' Ta GUEULE !

' Et un coup d'adrénaline ! Un !''

Je souriais et m'en alla en cuisine fière de l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

_Pov externe_

Emmett saisi la barre avec Jasper. Une énorme vague les éclaboussa.

'' EDWARD ! BABORD OU TRIBORD?

' Attendez… Bâbord.''

Linkcoln qui été a ses côtés :

'' Quoi ?

'Rien, il me demandait de quel côtés tourner la barre.

' QUOI ?

' LA BARRE !

' T'en a marre ?

' Bon.. (Edward se tourna vers lui et- utilisa ses mains en porte de voix) LA BARRE ! BABORD OU TRIBORD. CAPICHE !

' Ah… D'accord.

' Putain.''

Ussop tira sur les écoutes et celle du pendu pour stabiliser les voiles aidé de sa sœur.

Edward regarda sa boussole et donna des ordres. Emmett balançait de temps en temps des blagues et Mirria de son perchoir souriait de toute ses dents.

Quand le calme fut présents. Edward haussa la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende :

'' A la bouffe !''

Emmett se rua vers la porte. Malheureusement :

Il se prend les pieds dans le grand manteau (ou cape c'est au choix) de son capitaine.

Qui le suit dans sa chute.

Em' atterrit son dommage mais Edward fait un roulé boulé sur tout le long du pont.

Et perd son chapeau au passage.

Et c'est le fou rire général lorsque que le demi elfe se met à courir après l'ours du navire avec son bâton.

'' Je suis désolé Eddy.''

Et dans le doux son des flots on entendit une voix crier :

'' JE NE M'APPELLE PAS EDDY !''

'' DESOLE ! AIE !''

**Et voici comment se termine le chapitre. J'espère que cela vous as plus.**

**Au faite DESOLE d'avoir changer le nom de la divinité mais Shar est celui d'un dieu d'un jeu vidéo et Acia correspondait plus puisque que son domaine est l'eau.**

**Prochain chapitre, le repas du soir plus la rencontre avec les nains.**

**ON EST GO !**

**Edward : Je le sens mal… **


	9. Chapter 9: I think we are a anomalie

**Un peu de rire dans ce monde de haine.**

_Pov Edward_

''On a quoi pour manger ?''

Kenya passa sa tête à travers la porte de la cuisine. Ses yeux dilatés la rendait mignonne. Ses oreilles remuèrent en entendant l'eau grésiller dans une casserole.

Rosalie se tourna vers elle et l'a réprimanda :

'' T'attendras que ce soit sur la table.''

Kenya tira la langue et sautilla jusqu'à moi. J'étais assez protecteur avec elle vu que cette enfant était si attachante. Son frère me regarda jalousement mais finis par taquiner sa sœur qui le suivit dans une mini course poursuite avant le dîner.

Quand Emmett arriva il me tendit mon chapeau en s'excusant. Je lançais un grognement. De un il me fait tomber, de deux je perds mon chapeau… La colère des elfes sera terrible !

Je fus couper par mon moment de vengeance par Jasper qui m'incita à avancer vers la table à manger déjà prête. Je m'assis ruminant un peu contre mon ami mais la vue de Bella m'apporta le soleil.

Un éclair gronda.

Mouais… Le soleil en cette situation ne marche pas. La lune ?

Les nuages sont trop épais.

Bon… Une lumière ?

Euh… La lueur des bougies, les reflets de leur flammes ?

Pas facile d'être poètes quand on a pas beaucoup d'imagination. Jasper ria. Je relevais la tête.

'' Alors ? On dirait que le capitaine n'est pas content.

' Le capitaine il t'emmerde !'' (**N/A: et après c'est moi qui jure tout le temps ? Ed : Ta ***** ! Encore les étoiles ?)**''

Le plat du jour fut civet de l*pin **(N/A : mot interdit !)** plus, du riz avec des carottes et du sellerie… Hum… Et des courgettes. Je fixais ces dernière avec mépris.

'' Ca va pas Edward ? (Jazz)

' J'aime PAS les courgettes.

' Vous êtes sûr que c'est un elfe ? (Alice)

' J'en suis un demi.'' Grognai-je

Je déplacer ces légumes sur le rebord de mon assiette et me servi de l'hydromel. Une main me stoppa :

'' Ed', vu que je te connais tu vas abuser de cette boisson et crée une discorde pas possible. Sachant que l'hydromel et un vin, comment dire, assez costaud je crains que ton fois sois bousillé et qu'on soi obliger de te mettre en diète.

''Euh… Tu sais Bella, tu peux simplement dire « arrête de boire s'pèce alcoolique » c'est simple et efficace.

' Je parle avec du vocabulaire.''

Je nus pas le temps de rétorquer que Emmett, sans le vouloir pris ma défense :

'' Ben lui au moins sait ce que veut dire « Vocabulaire » parce moi j'en suis pas sûr.

' Tu te fous de notre gueule là ?

' Mais pas du tout ! Dîtes moi les mots « Baston » ou tout les styles de phrases pour l'attaque sinon j'en c'est rien je suis…

' Un nain culte.''

Linkcoln et moi pouffâmes à la blague de Jazz qui souri. Par contre les autres nous regarda du genre « Ils ont bu de l'hydromel dans notre dos ou quoi ? »

Le bateau tangua et je vis mon assiette glisser. Je voulus la saisir mais les deux chats de l'équipage se jetèrent dessus. Ils tombèrent sans dommages mais commencèrent à dévorer mon plat. Je réagis vite :

'' Pas touche à mon assiette ! Pas touche !

' Minouche. (Kenya)

' Je sais pas ce qui me retient de les noyer.''

On me regarda choqué.

'' Attendez ! Sa vous plairez que deux chatons chipent votre bouffe et, pour couronner le tout, qu'on vous empêches de récupérer votre dû.

' Il y a plein de nourriture.''

Je tendais la main pour mes couverts mais les minous me griffèrent sans ménagement. Une remarque m'agaça :

'' Je croyais que les elfes savaient se faire respecter des animaux ?''

Je me relevais et pointais Mirria du doigts :

'' Effectivement, je sais me faire obéir des animaux la preuve : je suis capitaine de ce navire.''

Ils restèrent cloué face à ma réplique. Bella me lança un regard digne d'un chat et murmura:

'' Tu vas pas nous maltraiter quand même ?''

Je m'approchais d'elle.

'' Pour toi, je t'offre quelque chose de spécial…

' Quoi donc ?''

Je lui fis un sourire machiavélique.

'' La vaisselle.''

Sa mâchoire se décrocha et j'éclatais de rire avec tout les membres de l'équipage. Je saisi la bouteille d'hydromel et lança :

'' Aller, c'est ma tournée.''

Je versais dans les verres le liquide divin mais ne buvez pas mon verre tout de suite. On me fixa mais quand on voulu me parler je savais déjà qui était déjà soûl. Jasper (le plus sobre) me reprocha :

'' C'est vicieux.

' Pas grave, je voulais pas être le seul à avoir une gueule de bois.''

Emmett se mit à chanter :

*If you're a pirate I don't believe it  
I don't believe that you are capable of such deeds

(_ Je me met aussi à chanter, tout le monde se tut pour m'écouter)_

If you're a pirate let's see your wallet  
and we will see if you are licensed for the seas  
Are you capable of swinging from the riggings of a ship  
Or wearing a black do-rag when it really ain't that hip  
I don't think so,  
I don't think so, at all 

So where's your eye patch  
Where's your peg leg  
If you're a pirate  
Where's your gun  
Where's your booty  
Your sassy parrot  
I can't picture you on a bottle of cheap rum

'Cause You're the worst pirate,  
the worst pirate in the world  
You're the worst pirate,  
the worst pirate in the world  
'Cause you're a girl

So all you females just put your swords down  
I'm not a fool and I'm not amused  
You've got no hook hand, no secret island  
And pirates never go to the bathroom in twos  
So if this isn't some sort of cheap prank  
Then tell me who exactly walks your plank  
Not me, not me  
No, nay, never, not me 

_( Tout le monde)_

So where's your eye patch  
Where's your peg leg  
If you're a pirate  
Where's your gun  
Where's your booty  
Your sassy parrot  
I can't picture you on a bottle of cheap rum

'Cause You're the worst pirate,  
the worst pirate in the world  
You're the worst pirate,  
the worst pirate in the world  
'Cause you're a girl

A pirate vessel is not a bedroom  
No walk-in closet, there's no bidet

There's no pink loofah hanging in the shower and  
pirates don't worry about what shoes they wear today

Because everyone knows that pirates just wear black  
They raise a flag of skull and bones when they attack  
Not birds and flowers, not birds and flowers, no way!

So where's your eye patch  
Where's your peg leg  
If you're a pirate  
Where's your gun  
Where's your booty  
Your sassy parrot  
And I'm not talking to your little friend!

'Cause You're the worst pirate,  
the worst pirate in the world  
You're the worst pirate,  
the worst pirate in the world  
'Cause you're a girl *

Je fus envahit par les applaudissement de mes amis tandis que je fis une petite révérence. Une remarque parvint quand même à mes oreilles :

'' C'est quand même un peu sexiste : « Tu es le pire pirate parce que t'es une fille »''

Je souris et me mis à rire. C'est une chanson assez connu chez les pirates. Je tournais la tête vers le hublot où la mer semblait danser. Je me retournais vers mes amis où la joie régner en cette instant. Toujours avec un sourire je sortis.

Personne me retint. Levant la tête vers les étoiles je sortis la harpe et grimpais sur la veilleuse.

La vue était superbe. Je respirais à fond l'odeur de la mer. J'eus un flash d'une silhouette d'une jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés murmurait :

« C'était si beau que j'ai fermé les yeux. »

Surpris je revins à la réalité accompagné de cette phrase. Mes mains se saisirent des cordes de la harpe et se lancèrent**. (N/A: Au lieu du piano, la harpe(^^)b)**

Un léger vent agita mes cheveux déjà ébouriffés. La quiétude était tellement douce que j'aurais voulu que cet instant dure. Dure à jamais.

Au diable mon passé, ma haine. Bien qu'elle restera toujours très vive.

Au diable la mort et le remord. Bien qu'elle s'accrocheront à jamais à mon cœur.

Le temps était parfais. J'aurais tout donner pour qu'a ce moment Bella soit à mes côtés… Pour l'éternité. Je murmurais ne elfique :

****_Que la douceur dure_

_Que mon amour perdure_

_Que mon âme à la grande souillure_

_Ce fasse guérire par la tienne, si pure_

_Qu'importe que je sois de sang impure_

_Fait en sorte que cet douceur dure,_

_Que cet ange aux traits de déesse_

_Entende ma détresse,_

_Ange de l'amour,_

_Que cela dure toujours,_

_Cette joie d'aimer_

_Rare est ceux qui en sont accompagné,_

_Par se sentiment _

_Si puissant,_

_Voilà ce que je ressens _

_Lorsque je pense à toi_

_Belle et douce_

_Bella_

Et sur cette petite mélodie je m'endormis.

_**Pov Acia.**_

J'écoutais la mélodie et suivais tranquillement en nageant. Je sortis simplement mon museau pour observer mon protégé. Il était seul d'un coté et de l'autre, emporté par son imaginaire, il était plus puissant que jamais.

Les flots devinrent mouvementé. Je replongeais sous l'eau. Je sentis une vibration magique. Tiens, tiens… On dirait qu'on ne saurait pas au bout de nos surprise.

Je laissais le bateau naviguer et m'en allais dans le temple des eaux.

''_Bonne nuit Edward et à bientôt.''_

**Au petit matin. **_**Pov Edward**_

Je soulevais mes yeux engourdis.. Et lâchais une plainte :

'' 'Tain mon dos !''

Je descendit avec ma harpe sans cesser de ressentir une douleur dans le dos. Voilà ce qui arrive si on dort sur la vigie. Bella accourra vers moi les yeux pétillants de joie.

'' La terre des nains ! On la voit.''

Je hochais la tête guère heureux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

'' Pourquoi tu fait cette tête là ?

' Les nains et moi, ça fait deux.

' T'es pas un peu rabat-joie ?''

Pas vraiment content de cette remarque je tournis les talons en grognant. Avons nous déjà vu un elfe se réjouir de rencontrer des nains ? Et ben non ! Je vous assure que le jour où cela arrivera moi j'aurais une barbe tressée.

Je pris le gouvernail et lançais :

'' Déjanté… A vos poste ! Bella, vient je vais te montrer comment utiliser le gouvernail.

' Pourquoi ?

' Pour que je puisse cherchez ma boussole et ma carte, toi tu sais pas où sais donc…''

Elle s'approcha de moi. Nos corps étaient très proche. Je pris ses mains pour les poser sur l'objet en question. Quand elle comprit je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarter une mèche de son visage et je dus résister à l'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes à cet instant précis. Mais bon… C'ETAIT PAS LE MOMENT.

J'allais plus vite que nécessaire dans la cabine. Bon. Inspire, Expire. Ouf.

Je ne vais pas me jeter sur elle dés que je sors. Ce n'est pas un bon comportement.

Le silence de la pièce était pesant. Je frappais mon front de ma main. J'SUIS EN TRAIN DE DEVENIR FOU ! Si mes hormones ne se calment pas je sens que je vais faire une bêtise un peu trop agréable.

Bon. Où est cette PUTAIN de carte.

**Et voilà ! Partie un de ce chapitre terminer ! Pauvre Edward doit combattre le côtés humain pervers en lui.**

**Edward : J'suis pas un pervers.**

**Et la rencontre avec les nains va être explosive.**

**A bientôt.**

**PS : Merci pour ceux ou celle qui m'ont suivis^^**


	10. Chapter 10:When somebody interstand

**You really don't whant to mess with me.**

_Pov Edward_

Où est cette PUTAIN de carte ? Je fouillais dans mes tiroirs. La boussole, c'est bon. Mais la carte. Je l'avais pas paumé bon sang.

Je me tournais vers mon bureau qui était… Comment dire ? Le chaos total ?

Je me sentais idiot. Mais idiot. Je vis alors le singe jouer avec un bout de papier.

OH NO ! La carte !

'' Jack ! Donne la carte. Viens ici !''

Je me mis à lui courir après le mini démon à pattes. J'entendis des rires quand je courais sur le pont. On se rapprochait de la berge. Je fis ce que je pouvais faire en cet instant précis pour récupérer mon bien.

Je bondis. Alors, ne vous moquez pas, je me suis écrasé par terre, je me suis fait vraiment mal, j'ai déchiré ma chemise… Mais j'ai attrapé la carte !

Je me relevais fier de ma victoire. Linkcoln applaudit :

'' Super saut. Vraiment.''

Sentant de l'ironie dans sa voix je le foudroyais du regard. Des rires étouffés venant de la gente féminine du bateau se firent entendre. Bon.

J'étais en train de me faire passer pour un pignouf. Génial. Je foudroyais l'équipage du regard et m'en aller vers le gouvernail.

Je dépliais la carte tandis que le singe, furieux, se venger de moi en essayant de récupérer la carte. Calme comme toujours je réussis à le tenir d'une main et d'étudier ma carte de l'autre. J'suis fort hein ?

C'est pas de la frime mais un animal vous agresse et vous devez donner les instructions pour le navire. Euh… Essayez de vous débrouiller seul je vous le dis c'est pas simple.

Le vent frais fouetta mon visage. Sautant sur une rambarde du bateau j'observais la terre des Nains. Je vis, grâce à ma vision d'aigle, sans doute des vigiles marchant le long de la côte un peu rocailleuse. Fixant ces personnes je soupirais.

Si je l'ai apprécié pas c'était sans doute à cause de mes origines.

Un remous dans l'eau attira mon attention.

Je descendit du rebord et m'élançais sur le pont. Saisi le gouvernail.

'' Tu fous quoi ?

'Un virage : il y a des pièges.

'QUOI ?''

Je fis tourner d'un grand coup l'instrument de navigation.

'' Accrochez vous.''

Le bateau bascula dangereusement sur le flanc droit. Je lâchais prise. Au moment où je crus m'étaler (une 2eme fois) sur le sol, je restais suspendu dans les airs. Je levais les yeux : Kenya me fit un clin d'œil.

Un geyser d'eau explosa pas très loin de nous. Emmett me lança :

'' Comment t'as vu le piège ?

' Facile: je fais gaffe quand j'accoste sur une terre que je connais pas.''

Il grimaça mais éclata de rire quand une vague éclaboussa tout le navire :

'' T'as mal calculé ton coup en tout cas : on va finir comme Davy Jones !

'T'as peur de tomber à l'eau ?

' Bien sûr que non ! Je sais nager pas comme certain. Suivez mon regard…

' Ta gueule Em''

Je souris. Comme toujours l'équipage a le mot pour rire. Me relavant, je rattrapais Kenya qui, sous l'effort, s'était évanouie. Rosalie s'approcha de moi :

'' Je vais m'occuper d'elle.''

Je la regardais un moment et finalement :

'' Moi qui croyais que t'étais une fille de riche hyper capricieuse et s****e, ben en faite t'es super sympa.''

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Bon, évidemment Link n'avait rien capté. Mirria lança par contre :

'' T'inquiète Rosalie : c'était un compliment.

' Vraiment ?

'Pendant que décortiquer mon compliment, je vous rappelle qu'on va peut être s'écraser sur les rochers de l'île.''

A peine j'avais terminé ma phrase que tout le monde était en place. Je lançais vexé :

'' Attendez mes ordres au moins !

' Tain Ed' VA A LA BARRE !

'Je fais ce que je veux : j'suis le capitaine. Et c'est pas parce qu'il y a personne à la barre que le bateau va couler. Si ?

'SIIII ?''

Ce cri là, c'était le cri du cœur. Alors de mon pas nonchalant je saisis l'instrument de navigation.

Nous arrivâmes tant bien que mal sur la côte. Tout le monde descendit… Moi en dernier. D'ailleurs, quand les nains me virent leur première parole furent :

'' Tiens ? Une demi tafioles elfique !

'J'vous emmerde les nabots.''

Ils ricanèrent entre eux pur ensuite dire:

'' C'est juste que c'est rare de voir des croisés mi elfe. Allez , tafioles ! Fais pas cette gueule. (se tournant vers les autres) Vous êtes venu pour quoi ?

' Pour vous demandez de l'aide.''

Ils me fixèrent étonnés :

'' Le roi de la mer centrale fait du trafic d'esclave.

' En avez vous la preuve ?''

Je relevais ma manche.**(N/A : pour ceux qui ont pas suivi la marque d'esclave est sur l'avant bras et la marque du dieu Acia sur l'épaule.)**

'' J'ai été esclave et voici leur sceau.''

Les nains se regardèrent entre eux et hochèrent la tête.

'' Mieux vaux qu'vous parliez à not' roi. Suivez nous.''

Je suivais mes amis surexcités de voir ce continent. Moi je suivais le pas mal à l'aise. De dos je vis Bella rire aux éclats avec les deux guides. Je sentis une boule dans ma gorge. Arriverai-je à la faire rire ainsi.

Tellement proche et en même tant, tellement lointaine.

Je baissais les yeux. Dois je faire le premier pas ? Ou pas ?

Nous arrivâmes devant une immense porte de…

''Métal ? (Jazz)

'Non (le repris je) d'Amantium. Un métal très rare et très utile pour les armes.

' Putain ! T'es cultivé pour un elfe !

' Y a rien de miraculeux : je lis simplement des livres.''

Alice me foudroya du regard. Je levais les mains qu'es ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Les nains se renfrognèrent. Mais merde ! Je voulais pas être vexant. Tout l'équipage se mit à me jeter des regards noirs. Sur les nerfs je lançais:

'' OK ! J'ai dit une connerie et alors ? Bon laisser tomber : Allez parler au Roi moi je vais surveiller le bateau.

'On a pas besoin que…

'Linkcoln… Si tu veux faire une leçon de morale, fais là à d'autres personnes. Parce que j'ai juste l'impression que dans toute l'histoire… LE SEUL FAUTIF C'EST MOI !''

Je tournais les talons. J'entendis les portes s'ouvrirent. Ussop et Kenya qui voulaient me rejoindre. Bella le dire que non.

Je montais sur le bateau. Pris ma tête entre les mains.

'' Ben alors jeunot ? T'es pas dans ton assiette ?''

Je relevais la tête vers un vieux nain à la barbe tressé et blanche. Qu'es ce qu'il faisait sur le bateau ?

'' Tu sais… T'es potes n'arrivent pas à te comprendre. C'est alors normal s'ils réagissent ainsi et te blesse. (il sourit) Au faite, Moi c'est Hunni.

' Edward.

' Et bien Edward, garde espoir. En ce moment t'es simplement en crise d'ado. (devant mes yeux étonnés il rigola) Même si t'as 17 ans t'as passé la moitié de ta vie jusqu'à maintenant à être un adulte. Il est temps que tu te rende compte que t'es toujours un gosse.''

Il descendit du bateau. J'étais étonné de cette rencontre. Il à été vraiment sympa. Je m'assis sur le rebord du bateau. Une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue. Je pris ma harpe dans la cabine et m'assis sur les escaliers du bateau.

La musique enveloppa mes sens. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, il faisait nuit. J'étais seul. Je décidais d'aller m'ouvrir aux nains comme je l'ai fait pour Hunni.

Je passais la porte de leur royaume. Les nains me virent. Je m'attendais à des moqueries mais ils me saluèrent simplement de la main. Je continuais jusqu'à arrivait dans la salle de banquet on dirait. Je vis Hunni rire avec mes compagnons. Beaucoup de bruit par contre.

Me dirigeant vers eux je crus voir une ombre derrière le trône où se tenait un nain riant avec d'autres.

La silhouette leva quelque chose. Je reconnus cette forme. Je criais :

''ATTENTION !''

Rapide, je réussis à pousser le roi. La lame s'abattit sur moi. Je reçus le coup dans mes côtes.

'' Sci lame noire.

'Tiens serait ce le ptit elfe de la rébellion.''

Les nains se faisaient attaquer par les mutants.

'Et voilà l'elfe : à cause de toi d'autres personnes mourront.

'Toi en premier.''

Je sortis une dague de ma poche et lui tranchais la gorge. Me retournant vers le champ de bataille j'hurlais :

'' ACIA !''

Le loup sortit de nulle part et se lança dans la mêlé. Les monstres bâtèrent en retraite.

Hunni et mes amis se rapprochèrent de moi. Je lançais au nain :

'' Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas eut le temps d'être un gosse et je crois que j'aurais jamais le temps.''

Je m'écroulais. Le loup se rapprocha de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés. Allais je mourir ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je fermis mes yeux. Pour goûter au repos. On me pris dans les bras. L'odeur était douce.

''Bella…''

Alors je sombrais.

**Fin du chapitre. Maintenant la grande question se pose. Survivra t'il ou pas ? Seul l'avenir le dira… **


	11. Chapter 11: When He Wake Up

**When He wake up.**

''Edward! Réveille toi! Je t'en supplie ! EDWARD !''

Je m'accrochais à son corps inerte. Un fil de sang dégoulinait de ses lèvres. Des nains s'approchèrent de lui:

''Mam'zelle, faut le soigner. Laissez nous, nous en occuper.''

Le loup blanc me donna un coup de museau pour que je le lâche. Quand ils l'emmenèrent j'étais presque hystérique. Linkcoln me retint de les suivre. A ce moment précis, je pus voir qu'il était assez vieux et fatigué.

'' On peut leur faire confiance : Edward à sauver leur roi .''

Kenya se lança à leur poursuite. On essaya de la retenir mais son frère annonça:

'' Vous nous avez empêché d'aller le voir quand il se sentait mal. S'il vous plaît, il va peut être mourir (sanglot). Laissez nous restez à ses côtés jusqu'au bout !''

Mirria dit alors :

'' Vous êtes les seuls qui méritent de rester à son chevet.

'Pour…

'Dans notre joie de rencontrer des terres inconnus on a oubliés que Ed' est un Demi elfe… On a oublié qu'il était mal à l'aise et susceptible.

'Merde c'est vrai ! Putain, à cause de noter connerie il va crever !''

Emmett se prit la tête entre les mains. Jasper lui tapota l'épaule :

'' Ayons confiance en lui.

'Comment ça ?

'Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va mourir ? Je sais qu'Edward va se battre pour survivre c'est juste que là… Il s'est juste surpassé. Il doit se reposer.''

Je commençais à me calmer. Le loup blanc qui nous avez aider s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Un nain coura jusqu'à nous:

'' Hey ! C'est vous les potes de l'elfe ? Question idiote : y a pas trente six mille compagnons du type vu qu'y a que des nains ici. Bon juste pour vous dire qu'il va bien mais qu'il doit rester au lit pendant quelque temps. Aussi vous pourrez lui dire comment il connaît le chef de l'assaut. Merci maintenant j'y vais.''

Punaise, c'est un rapide lui ! Il nous as dit tout ça très rapidement. Linkcoln réagit le plus vite:

'' Mais oui ! Le chef de l'assaut était un des maîtres d'esclaves !

_C'était un des bourreaux d'un des camps. Il était spécialisé dans la torture et dans l' assassinat. Edward, était sa cible préférée. C'est aussi lui qui a tué les parents de notre ami. Sci Lame Noir est un homme rat et n'est pas très agile. Ed' a eut le bon réflexe de le prendre par surprise. Maintenant ce monstre ne fera plus de mal à personne. _

'' Je veux pas briser votre moment culturelle mais votre capitaine va se réveiller. **(N/A : Eh ! ****Il est toujours là lui? Nain : T'as jamais dit que je me cassais !)**

'' DEJA ?

' Vous êtes pas content ? Enfin bon, on avait une guérisseuse avec nous.

'Une naine ?

'Ben non. Le loup qui vous accompagnez nous a suivi en faite, il s'est approcher de la plaie et POUF ! Une fille aux cheveux blanc est apparu et a versé un liquide bleu sur la blessure et ça a tout de suite cicatrisé !''

Silence. Grand Silence. Linkcoln :

'' Quoi ? Keskispasse ?''

Sans lui expliquer je m'élançais dans les couloirs. Ussop attendait devant la porte.

'' Entre ! Vite !''

En entrant je le vis. Hunni à côté de lui, fit signe de pas faire de bruit. Il se retenait de.. Rire ?

Je m'approchais et entendit:

'' Tain Em' qu'es ce que tu fout en caleçons sur la vigie. Jazz… Au lieu d'essayer d'apprendre à nager va tenir la barre. Pas la marre Link!''

Je me tournais vers notre ami :

'' Il délire là ?

'Ouaip ! Il a même délirer sur toi un moment.

'Oh non…(je rougis)

' Mais c'était en elfique. J'ai compris « sois à moi. »''

Je sourit. Je me penchais au dessus de lui. Il avait une moue boudeuse sur lui.

Soudain c'est yeux s'ouvrire. Il releva rapidement la tête et… Se cogna contre mon front. Il retomba sur les oreillers. Poussa un juron:

'' Aie ! Putain de saloperies de merde ! Le bateau coule ! Et.. Que fait une chèvre morte sur mon navire !''

Il semblait furax ! Je me retenais plus : J'explosais de rire. Tandis qu'Ed' rougit en s'apercevant qu'il délirait. Voyant que je n'allais pas m'arrêter il me lança son coussin. Il me rata. Déclenchant un nouvel éclats de rire chez moi. Les autres membres de l'équipage ne comprendront jamais pourquoi j'étais morte de rire sur le sol et Edward debout en train de lancer mille malédiction à je sais pas qui. Faut dire j' écoutais pas.

Notre capitaine descendit du lit et en les voyant comme s'ils voyaient un miracle il lança:

'' Euh… ça va pas ? (il s'examina sous toute les coutures) J'ai une barbe qui a poussé ou quoi ?

' On était mort de peur pour toi !

' Euh… Ah oui ! La bataille.

'Mais… T'avais déjà oublié ! Tain mais… T'ES TROP CON ! (Tout le monde)

'Allez vous faire foutre. Par contre j'ai hyper soif et un mal de crâne horrible.

'Attends tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu t'es pris une épée dans les côtes ! (Jazz)

'Vraiment ? Ah maintenant que vous le dîtes !''

Il s'assit sur son lit. Il réfléchit et se mit à avoir un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

'' Pourquoi tu souris ?

' Parce que je te zut .''

Nous le regardâmes étonnés de ses sauts d'humeur mais:

'' ça y est ! La crise d'ado arrive !

'QUOI ? Un elfe qui a une crise d'ado ?

'Tu sais Em' moi je grandit. Pas comme certain. Suivez mon regard.''

Emmett bougonna mais rigola avec le reste de la bande. Je me jetais au cou de notre capitaine si heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Il répondit à mon étreinte sous les sifflements du nounours de l'équipage. Le nain lança:

"Va falloir parler au Roi de cette affaire mais t'es le bienvenue chez nous l'elfe! T'as sauvé le souverain.

"Merci.

"Toi t'es un chic type! (Jazz)

"Merci mais je suis une fille."

Silence. Edward lança:

"C'est pour ça que t'avais des perles dans la barbe!"

**Bonne année à toutes et à tous.**

**Bonne année, bonne santé, et beaucoup d'argent dans le porte monnaie^^  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Can't live witout you Bonus

**Can't live without you.**

Moi Edward. J'annonce à vos yeux ébahis que je suis en pleine crise d'ado. Je me retournais dans mon lit en soupirant. Y a pas plus con que moi. Je fermis mes paupières. Ces derniers temps je crois voir un fille danser sur l'eau. Je l'a revis. Une grande robe de soie bleu claire aux longues manches enveloppait la forme de l'enfant. Elle avait une chevelure blonde comme mon père. Ses yeux gris, semblable à ceux de ma mère, me remarque et elle me fit un signe de la main.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Chacun de ses pas faisait des mouvoir l'eau qui, de l'écume, représentaient des desseins. Elle mis ses mains sur mes joues et murmura:

"Sois ce que tu es. Suis tes choix. Ton destin est tien."

Elle recula et sourit. Un sourire si doux. Avant de partir elle lança:

"Je renaîtrais sous cette forme avec ma jumelle. Je renaîtrais et serais ta..."

_Edward_... Non! Où est la petite? Que voulait-elle me dire? _Edward_... Mais cette voix?

"Bella?

"Désolé de te réveiller, mais le Roi voudrait te remercier. (**N/A: Vive les nains! Ed:Mouais...**)

" Bella.. Non que la vue me plaise mais...

"T'as qu'à pas regarder!

"Tu me met ta poitrine sous le nez et tu me dis de pas regarder!"

Je lui fit un grand sourire. Me relevant je me rapprochais de son visage. Emmett entra en trombe et bouscula Bella. Résultats: les lèvres de Bella furent sur les miennes une seconde. On se retourna en même temps vers le gizzli en criant:

"EMMETT!

"Oups! Pas fait exprés."

Bon. Moi, ça m'avait pas dérangé, mais je vis Bella sortir en furie je me dis que j'allais garder ça pour moi. Je foudroyais Em' du regard.

"Ah non mais là j'ai VRAIMENT pas fait exprès. Je te le jure! Non mais c'est vrai j'te dit!

"Sors de la chambre je dois me changer."

J'attendis qu'il sortit pour pouvoir me changer. Je saisis des vêtements propres et commença à m'habiller. Par contre, les deux chatons (les chats pas les jumeaux) déboulèrent dans ma chambre.

"Mais qu'es ce que... Aie!"

Les minous me griffaient les pieds! Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit pour échapper à leur griffes. Je repensais à la jeune fille de mes rêves, elle représentait bizarrement le mélange de mes parents. Je me raidis en me souvenant alors d'une chose. Lorsque ma mère c'est fait tuer elle était enceinte.

"Je renaîtrais..." Elle aurait dû vivre en étant ma petite sœur. Je frappais mon oreiller du poing. Je les avais tout de même venger lorsque j'avais tuer Sci Lame Noir. Je soupirais dans mon lit alors que les deux félins attendaient pour attaquer mes pieds. Je repensais aux lèvres de Bella sur les miennes. Bon. C'est pas tout ça mais le roi m'attends!

Je sortis de la pièce sautant d'un pied à l'autre. Je courais dans les couloirs, je me doutais que j'avais perdu un peu de temps pendant que je méditais. Même si je n'appelle pas cela de la méditation.

Le roi des nains était assis sur son trône de pierre. Je m'agenouillais comme le veux la politesse.

"Relève toi elfe. Tu as sauvé mon fils. Je veux te remercier comme il se doit. Hunni!

"Mon roi?

"Emmène là "là bas""

Hunni me guida dans le labyrinthe de cet endroit pou m'emmener... Dans... La salle aux trésors! Ma mâchoire se décrocha face à tant d'or et d'argent. La naine **(N/A: pour ceux qui ont suivis... Hunni est une fille*rire sadique*!) **sourit et m'annonça:

"Acia avait laisser ici une relique de son culte il y a bien des siècles. Mais...

"Dit rien.

"On sait pas où sait. Faut chercher.

"Hannn! Et merde!"

Je vis Hunni reculer vers la porte. Je la stoppais:

"Tu vas m'aider!

"Ben... Allez, c'est de l'or!"

Je baissais la tête. Vraiment la motivation de zut! Je commençais à avancer dans les trésors quand le... la naine me stoppa:

"Fais gaffe: il a beaucoup de piège et ils sont tous mortels... Je pense que je pourrais les dé crocheter.

"Et tout à l'heure tu aller partir sans me m'avertir?

"Euh... Tu vas pas me croire mais j'avais saper en faite.

"T'as raison: je te crois pas."

J'avançais dans les méandres de l'or en regardant où je mettais mes pieds. J'y tenais quand même. C'était énorme. Avec tout ça je pourrais refaire tout l'entretient de mon bateau, acheter de nouvelles chemises, pleins de citrons verts, une bague pour Bella (je rougis à cette penser), un bâton plus résistants et de meilleurs qualité mais! Mais... Une relique de mon dieu des océans vaut bien tout ça.

"Putain de saloperies de merde de zut!

"Keskia?

"Il y a une flèche à la con qui m'a troué la cape!

"Ah... Ce n'est que ça.

"QUE ça? Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté cette cape.

" Non et je m'en fous!"

J'enlevais la flèche de mon habit qui m'a coûté 50 pièce d'or et continuais de chercher. Je m'arrêtais et regardais ma clepsydre. Deux heures qu'on cherchait notre relique. Je trébuchais sur un objet et m'écrasais sur le sol. *clic*

Ouhlà!

"C'était quoi ce clic?

"Je sais pas... Euh... En faite si.

"Et c'est quoi?

"C'était pour délivrer ce monstre d'eau qui est derrière toi."

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur mon épaule. Je relevais la tête doucement. Une énorme créature de liquide grogna en croisant mon regard. Elle avait sous ses pieds ma relique: la relique représenter un pendentif en forme d'Acia fait de saphir, d'argent et d'ivoire. Je fis une roulade pour la saisir et.. Réussi! Le monstre poussa un cri aigu. Je vis Hunni sortir sa hache. Malheureusement cela fera rien contre ce truc. Je me relevais avec pas beaucoup de grâce, vu que les pièces me font glisser. Je me mis à courir pour rejoindre mon amie. Le monstre changea son poing en glace et réussi à me donner un coup dans les côtes.

"Salopreries de merde! Retourne dans ton trou."

Je sortis mon arme. Mais le monstre se retourna et s'éloigna dans sa cage. Hunni me pris le bras et dit:

"Viens si on se casser d'ici?"

Bonne idée me dis je. La relique pendait autour de mon cou. J'arrivais à la surface.

Je décidais de sortir pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Assis au bord de la mer. Acia s'installa aussi à mes côté. Bella arriva et se mit aussi à mes côtés. Puis tout l'équipage se ramena. Et quelque nain aussi d'ailleurs. je souriais et fixais le ciel de la nuit. J'eu un flash de la jeune fille et sourit.

Lorsqu'elle viendra au monde mon bonheur sera complet.

**DSL! Je vous donne ce petit chapitre un peu long et pourtant**

**si petit! *dépression* mais j'ai eut beaucoup de problèmes. Je vous offre par **

**contre un cadeau bonus: La première rencontre entre**

**Acia et Edward! Vous pensez que dés le premier regard ils sont**

**devenus amis? *Bella: Ben oui!* Et ben NON! Leur rencontre ne se passe pas en douceur!**

**Petit topo. Il y a pas: Bella, Alice et Rosalie. Il y a**

**tout le reste de l'équipage par contre^^ Ils découvrent un étrange sanctuaire dans la mer.. Fait de pierre! Au beau milieu de nulle part!**

**Edward: Elle va encore me mettre la honte.**

**OUIIIII!**

***Ed' met sa tête dans ses bras***

**POV Edward (evidamment!)**

Du haut de la vigie je regardais les alentours. Je soupirais: Rien. Nada. Je descendit du mat et lançais à mes compagnons:

"Non. Pas de terre, d'îles, de continent, de mer, en vue.

"Edward... Je crois que t'es un peu, trop, fatigué.

"Ah bon?

"Pas de mer en vue est impossible. (Mirria soupira,) On commence à être en manque de provisions. Si on continue faudra flécher des mouettes.

"Flécher? Des mouettes? C'est quoi cette bêtise? (Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre) Je vais faire à manger.

"Edward... Si tu pose une question. ATTENDS AU MOINS LA REPONSE!

"Mirria... Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas qu'on crie dans mes oreilles."

Emmett ria et continua à tenir la barre. J'observais le bateau. Il était un peu calme. Je m'assis au milieu du pont et fixais le ciel bleu. Depuis que j'ai formé cet équipage je sens que quelque chose manque... Mais quoi. Les deux jumeaux me faisaient des grimace pour centrer mon attention sur eux. Malheureusement pour eux je n'y prêtais guère attention.

Le Liberta continua de voguer sur la mer quand Mirria lança:

"Edward... Les elfes savent faire tenir des sanctuaires sur l'eau?

"Pourquoi tu me pose cette question? Ah! Pourquoi un temple vogue sur la mer?

"Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas correctement.? Il y a un truc de pierre sur la mer qui flotte. QUI FLOTTE! ( Jasper)

"... Aie..."

Jasper secoua la tête et me secoua à mon tour:

" Un.. Truc... Qui... Flotte... Bon ...Sang!

"Jasper... Tu me donne mal au cœur...

"_Eh! Ho! Les mortel là! _"

Un énorme loup blanc s'éleva devant la proue du bateau. Il sauta sur le devant du bateau avec grâce et s'arrêta devant moi, me toisant de haut. Je le pointais du doigts:

"Pas de pattouche de chien sur mon bateau! C'est qu'on a déjà trop de bestioles sur ce rafiot.

"_Eh! Tu sais à qui tu cause l'elfique!_

" A un loup. J'en avais jamais vu qui parlait avant.

" _Je suis le dieu des eaux et des océans... Acia!_

" Connais pas.

" _Je suis pas un dieu connu je sais! Mais quand même! Un peu de respect!_

" Je vais pas me ridiculiser! DEvant un loup qui parle en plus à ça non.

"Ed'... Il vient de dire que c'est un dieu.

" M'en fous!

' T'ES CON!

"_C'était le cri du cœur._

" Je t'emmerde le loup.

"_Moi je t'aime bien. Tu veux pas être mon disciple?_

" Je t'insulte et toi tu veux que je devienne ton disciple?

"_ C'est d'accord! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi._"

Je fus donc béni par ce loup et depuis.

Il vient de temps à autre voir ce que je fais et comment je me débrouille sur les mers. Finalement je me suis attaché à ce dieu. Le joie l'accompagne. C'est aussi un peu mon psychologue. Mais le mieux c'est qu'il est bonne patte^^ Haha! Bonne patte! Vous avez saisi?

" _Elle est nul ta blague. Moi j'en ai une mieux! _"

**N/A: Je vous épargne les blagues de ces deux là et merci d'avoir pu lire jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre. Alors? Vous, vous attendiez pas à ça? Eh oui! Mwahaha! Je suis machiavélique!**

**Edward: Euh... La grippe t'as pas réussi toi. **


	13. Chapter j'sais plus combien

**Chapter j'sais plus combien...**

**Une guerre ouverte!**

Ce fut de bon matin que nous partîmes pour le royaume des mers. Les nains partirent aussi pour rejoindre les autres troupes. On vogua longtemps sur les eaux.

"Au faite Eddy...

"Emmett...

'' C'est où qu'on va rejoindre le royaume des mers?"

Je le regardais sourcils légèrement relevé et dit d'une voix nonchalante (N/A: le deux de tens' est de retour!)

"On attend un signe."

Silence sur le navire. Je les regardais un part un.

"Ben quoi?"

L'eau remua et Acia sortit. Il se secoua les poils et s'approcha e nous.

"_Bon... A partir de maintenant va falloir que vous m'écoutez. De un: ne paniquez pas. De deux: Laissez vous faire OK!_

"Très rassurant.. Pourquoi donc?" (Jasper)

D'immense tentacules saisirent le bateau et commencèrent à l'engloutir sans dommage dans l'eau. Acia répondit:

" _Pour ça. _"

Je saisi Kenya par la taille car elle craignait l'eau et se mettais à paniquer. Le choc du passage dans le royaume d'Acia fut rude mais après tout aller mieux.

Par un sort on pouvait tous respirer sous l'eau et nos pieds restaient au sol. On voyait parfaitement clair et toutes sortes de créatures dansaient autour de nous. Acia nagea quelques mètres devant nous avant de prendre forme humaine. Ma mâchoire se décrocha:

"T'es une fille?"

Ses longs cheveux blancs remuaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était couverte d'une robe s'arrêtant aux genoux avec des collants. Elle me lança:

"Tout de suite! Acia c'est pas un nom de garçon.

"Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant.

"Parce que sinon tu te serais dit que j'étais impuissante. Les gens ont une mauvaise opinion des femmes c'est dernier temps.

"Tout à fait d'accord. Girl Power!" (Alice)

Acia sourit et se posta près de moi.

"J'ai vu que tu as la harpe de tes parents avec toi et que tu développe des dons.

"Euh... Tu peux la refaire en vidéo sous titré.

"Moque toi. Moque toi. Mais je sais ce que je dis."

Elle me montra le palais de glaces. Je compris mais répliquais.

"Je fais comment pour le navire?

"Euh... Tu le laisse là.

"T'es folle ma parole! Si je... AH!

"Quoi? (Jasper)

"MON DIEU!

"Oui? (Acia)"

Je courais vers ma cabine, complétement paniqué:

"Les animaux! Les chats! Le singe! Le perroquet!"

Il y eu un moment de bug avant que les autres réagirent. Emmett me suivis dans ma folie.

"Vite! Vite! Ils sont là?"

Mon dieu... Enfin, ma déesse secoua la tête de dépits.

"Eh oh! Ils peuvent respirer sous l'eau aussi. Je les ai pas oublié!"

Je ressortis avec tout les animaux dans mes bras. Ussop se moqua de moi.

"T'as peur qu'ils s'envolent ou quoi?

"Nan mais attends, j'ai flippé moi!"

Acia, après m'avoir convaincu que les animaux pouvais rester sur le bateau sans se faire dévorer par un requin, nous entraîna dans son palais.

C'était magnifique: tout de glaces, décoré par coquillages et perles. Des poissons de toutes les couleurs, des sirènes, des louveteaux des mers qui s'amusaient à nager dans nos bras puis repartir, pui revenir. Acia s'assit sur un trône d'argent. Tous mes amis la regardèrent, je pris la parole.

"Reine des mers et des océans. (Je m'agenouillais suivis de mes amis) Je te demande ton aide pour arrêter un trafic d'esclave.

"Le trafic que te nomme est au complet à un endroit précis. Je pourrais t'aider mais je t'ai sauver la vie lors de ton affrontement avec l'homme rat.

"Acia. (Bella c'était levé et tout le monde la regarder) Ce n'est pas pour nous, ni pour lui que tu le feras. Ce sera pour toute ces vies attendant qu'on leur offre une lumière, un espoir! Pour toutes ces personnes souffrant le martyre loin de leur famille. L'union des peuples pour protéger l'avenir d'une guerre! Tout ces gens traités comme des bêtes, tout ces gens qui pourraient être nos frères, nos sœur! Ton propre peuple pourrait servir d'animal de compagnie pour ses démons contrôlant les moindres ficelle du trafic! Alors regarde pas nos visage mais regarde les larmes de tout ceux qui attendent la liberté."

Mirria parla à son tour.

"On te demanderas pas infiniment de l'aide. Tans pis si tu nous aide pas. Tant pis si tout les autres abandonnent. (elle mit le poing sur sa poitrine) Le LIBERTA, SYMBOLE DE LA LIBERTÉ, VOGUERA POUR AIDER SES MALHEUREUX AVEC, OU SANS, L'AIDE DES DIVINS!"

Elle recula de quelques pas. Ussop et Kenya lancèrent en même temps.

"Ton peuple aura t-il le cœur de nous suivre?"

Rosalie lança à la foule:

"On vous demande à vous! Peuple de liberté, voulez vous sauver les vies de ces âmes perdues?"

Les créatures crièrent pour donner leur accord. La foule était en liesse et je regardais mes amis ,encourager le peuple, hébété. Acia ria en descendant jusqu'à moi. Elle redevint louve et me lança:

"Grimpe sur mon dos Edward d'Elesmira. Enfant d'humaine et d'elfe. Fait honneur à tes parents chevalier des océans!

"Que les ennemis tremblent devant nous! (lui souris je)

"Et qu'ils découvrent notre force."

Je me tournais vers Bella.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de combattre. C'est ton pays, ta famille...

"Mes cousines et moi avons été adopté. (Elle me caressa les cheveux) Je n'ai pas de pays mais ma famille c'est l'équipage, le navire... Et toi"

Elle m'embrassa et je me sentis invincible à cet instants précis. Jasper et Emmett sifflèrent dans notre dos.

Quittant les lèvres de mon ange je m'installais sur le dos D'Acia.

"En avant mes amis!"

Et c'est avec des alliés des amis de tout les côtés que, confiant, nous rejoignîmes à la surface.

Acia me parla:

"Je veux pas te descendre de tes grands chevaux **(N/A: il est sur un loup là! lol^^ Ed: la blague de zut...)** mais le combat sera abject! Alors prépare toi.

"Quitte à perdre ma vie si je peux en sauver..."

Acia hocha la tête et nous sortîmes à l'air frais.

**Shame on me! ****J'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire avec le brevet qui approche. ****Pardon! Tut mir leid! Gonemasai! **

**Ed: Zen! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous maintenir jusqu'à la fin: ma fic' est presque terminé. **

**Bisou à toutes qui suivent toujours!**


	14. Chapter 14: With a smile on her lips

Chapter... Avant dernier!

Acia et moi sortîmes à l'air frais. Tout nos alliés étaient là. J'étais avec mon bâton, sans armure peut être mais en ce moment nous étions invincible. Le bateau du trafic approcha avec sa flotte un peu "garde du corps".

Je criais:

"Mes amis! Il est l'heure! Hissons nos couleurs! Déjantés, Enfants du Liberta, En avant!"

Et en un grand cri de guerre nous, nous lançâmes contre les assaillants. Enfin... C'était surtout nous les assaillants.

Je sautais sur le pont du premier navire ennemi. Levant mon bâton je me lançais dans la mêlée. Acia, derrière moi, enchaînée les coups de griffes.

Les combats durèrent longtemps. Je fut touché à plusieurs reprise mais tint bon. Car si le capitaine mourrait, le bateau le suivrait. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je resterai en vie pour mes amis et ma Bella. Bella…

Un cri venant de ma gauche résonna. Je tournais la tête. Lincoln me rentra dedans et nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol.

« Merde !

« Pardon Ed' ! J'y peur rien c'est à cause de l'autre là avec son flingue. »

Je le tirai sur le coté le sauvant d'une balle perdue.

« Je te pardonne mais je t'en prie fais gaffe !

« Naaaan ? C'est vrai ?

« …

« Bah merci pour l'infos Jack ! »

Je me frappais le front avec ma main. Jack lui avait peut être donner des infos importante, ça m'arrangeait pas qu'il ne m'écoute pas.

« LINCOLN ! Si tu ne fais pas gaffe, je m'occuperai moi-même pour que tu passe ta vie au LAVAGE COMPLET DU BATEAU. Tout seul. »

La tête de Lincoln ahuri fut la seule chose dont je me souvins avant que le bateau bascule et que je gamelle (**E : J'ai l'impression que j'ai raté ma vocation de cascadeur**) contre des tonneaux. Relevant la tête je vis mon ami mordre un ennemi. Euh... Mordre?

Link avait fat pousser ses dents et se battait à plein temps. Je me levais et frappais avec force à ses cotés. Puis une vive douleur.

Pas physique. Mentale.

"MIRRIA!"

Elle me regarda. Etonnée, elle regarda le sang couler de torse. Non. NON!

Elle sourit et me lança:

"Ce n'est que la forme corporelle qui est détruite mes amis.

"Mirriaaaaaa!

"Je serai toujours à vos cotés. Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais."

Elle s'écroula. je me ruais vers elle. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers moi.

"J'aurai aimé resté à vos cotés... Va... Petit frère...

"Je suis plus grand que toi! (sanglotais-je)

"Ma famille..."

Elle caressa ma joue et sa tête retomba. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un éternel sourire se figea sur ses lèvres. Autour de moi je vis mes amis se battre. Bella me regarda en larmes. Mes amis. Ma famille... Mirria. Je criais au ciel.

"MIRRIAAA!"

**Flash Back**

**"Vous! ****Oui, vous!"**

**Je vis une jeune femme se rapprocher de moi. Elle me demanda:**

**"Tu es en fuite.**

**"?**

**"Me demande pas pourquoi, ça se voit."**

**Elle se redressa.**

**"Tes poignets ont la marque de chaînes. Ta des blessures récente et récemment une révolte à éclaté pas loin. Je peux t'aider."**

**Elle m'avait dit ça d'une traite. je crachais.**

**"Je vous fais pas confiance."**

**Elle s'agenouilla à ma hauteur vu que j'étais roulé en boule dans un coin.**

**"Moi, je sais que je peux te faire confiance et je me fais confiance. Cela me suffit. Je laisserais pas quelqu'un dans cet état. Personne."**

**Elle me releva et saisi Lincoln par la taille pour l'aider.**

**"J'ai un petit bateau pour nous tirer d'ici.**

**"Mais qui est tu?"**

**Elle me fit un sourire**

**"Quelqu'un qui aime la vie et la liberté. Tout comme vous deux. "**

**Fin du Flash back**

C'est grâce à elle que le Liberta est né. C'est grâce à elle que je suis devenu capitaine. Toute ma vie n'aurait jamais existé si elle nous avais pas sauvé Link et moi. Et maintenant...

Une larme coula. Puis une deuxième. Puis un flot de larme coula. Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

Bella m'avait apporté l'amour certes mais Mirria m'avait donné une famille. Et je n'ai pas eut le temps de la remercier. Son corps était gelé dans mes bras. Je regardais Acia qui avait le regard triste.

"Qu'elle repose en paix. Elle est morte dans l'action. Tu sais bien qu'elle a été heureuse jusqu'au bout."

Je pris mon bâton et me levais.

"Mirria. Tu vas me manquer. "

Je tendis mes mains au ciel. Mes larmes coulait. Je m'en fichais. Je vis l'eau de la mer réagir à mon appel.

La mer. L'océan. Qui m'a soutenu, qui m'a apporté tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.

"VIENS! JE TE L'ORDONNE!"

Les vagues prirent la forme d'un loup géant qui se rua sur le bateau.

Tout explosa. Tout. Mais mentalement seulement. Bribe de mon passé et bribe de mon présent.

Les ennemis étaient en défaveur. Coup bas. Coup dans la tête. En ce moment ce n'était pas de la souffrance que je ressentais.

**De la haine, de la haine, de la haine**

**Vous m'avez pris mes parents. Vous m'avez pris une sœur. **

**Alors je vais prendre votre vie.**

"EDWARD!"

Bella se jeta dans mes bras en larmes.

"Arrête. Arrête..."

Je vis les cadavres des hommes. Je vis les bateaux ravagé par ma colère. Je pris Bella dans mes bras qui tremblait. Acia me regarda.

"Tu as sauvé des croisés et détruit une grande branche de ce trafic...

"Mais à quel prix?"

Le corps de Mirria reposait tranquillement dans un coin. On aurait juré qu'elle dormait. Kenya et Ussop se tenait près d'elle.

Emmett avait les yeux rouges. Rosalie se retenait de pleurer en fermant les yeux. Alice sanglotait dans les bras de Jasper. Lincoln saignait à la jambe et boitait.

Et sous la pluie, la victoire qu'on avait remporté avait un goût amer.

Un enterrement sur le bateau des déjantés aller avoir lieur. Comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

"_Au revoir mes amis..."_

Je me retournais vers la mer.

_Oui... _pensai-je _Au revoir..._

_**Grande sœur... **_

**Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est finit. FINIT. Et je pense que vous mérité de savoir comment se passe l'enterrement de Mirria. Le combat exige des sacrifices et je pense que je vous ai déçu... Ce n'est pas Bella qui a "libérée" Ed' mais la mort de Mirria. Évidemment elle a aidé mais quand on perd une presque sœur ça fait tout aussi mal. Paix à son âme.**

_Sur le bateau du Liberta, il y avait une cérémonie pour une grande personne. La plus belle cérémonie mais aussi la dernière._

_C'est funérailles_

_Acia chantait de son long hurlement de loup. Une douce mélodie accompagné Mirria dans sa mort._

_Habillé de sa tenue pirate qu'elle adorait, un sourire paisible sur le visage, elle reposait entourée de fleurs blanche. Tout le monde était silencieux. Kenya murmura un "dors bien", les mains de son frère sur ses frêle épaule qui tremblait. Bella caressa son ventre rebondi avec tristesse. _

_Alors Emmett sortit du rang. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'avança jusqu'au cercueil et dit d'une voix claire._

_"Juste avant que tu parte, il faut que tu sache que tes frères sont devenus des hommes."_

_Il s'agenouilla devant le corps de Mirria._

_"Et tu es la marraine de nos enfants."_

_Un vent souffla. Et presque tout le monde crut entendre un rire cristallin. Le cadeau d'adieu de leur amie. Qui sans doute aussi versait des larmes d'émotions._

_Bella se mit é pleurer devant le geste de l'ours et Edward la prit dans ses bras._

_"Vivons pour elle. Vivons pour son souvenir."_

_Il embrassa doucement son aimée. Lincoln fit un faible sourire et se tourna vers la mer. Il regarda sa jambe de bois et rigola. _

_"Tu as vu Plumé? Le calme sur ses eaux._

_"Crooo... C'est du mat de misaiine! _

_"Ha! Ha! Oui. Pavillion haut. Allez, va. Vole. Tu restais sur ce bateau que pour elle."_

_Et l'oiseau s'envola. Presque personne le remarqua à part Jasper. L'oiseau partit rejoindre sa maîtresse. Jasper le va la tête au ciel. Tout a changé mais pas les souvenirs._


	15. Chapter 15: Forever

**Epilogue**

**Le présent et le futur**

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Nessie couru et me sauta dans les bras.

« Mina veut pas me laisser monter à la misaine ! »

Ma deuxième jumelle descendit avec grâce et poing sur les hanches répliqua.

« C'est moi la plus grande !

« On est jumelle !

« J'suis née avant toi ! »

Je riais face à leur dispute enfantine. Rosalie avait son petit garçon dans ses bras et le berçait doucement.

Et Alice ? Elle est enceinte. Et vous ne voulez pas énervé une Alice enceinte croyez moi. Je suis avec toi, Jazz.

Bella, au gouvernail, se dressa et annonça.

« La mer semble agitée, les enfants ! Veuillez rentrer dans la cabine. »

Je relevais la tête vexé.

« C'est moi le capitaine ! »

Elle me tira la langue, juste après Kenya descendit avec son frère. Ils avaient bien grandis tout les deux, leur mouvements se rapprochaient, à présent, plus du coté félin. Ils chantaient et me sourirent.

Lincoln était plus lent avec sa patte de bois mais était toujours aussi sourd. Il avait la tête d'une vieux loup assis en plus.

« hein ? De la laine ? »

Qu'es ce que je disais… Emmett arriva le sourire aux lèvres et me piqua mon chapeau.

« Allez Eddy, que le Liberta vogue à jamais! »

Je me mis à grondais :

« Je ne m'appelle pas EDDY ! »

Un éclair fusa le ciel et Emmett s'écroula de rire. Eh beh ! Je contrôle les éclaires maintenant.

Je me mis sur la proue et regarda la statue qui ornait à présent le devant du bateau. Ça avait l'apparence d'une femme qui pontait son épée au ciel. Il y avait une ressemblance avec Mirria. Une toute petite ^^

Je me retournais pour vois l'équipage se mettre en place et rire aux éclats. Mes filles regardèrent fascinés la mer qui s'agitait. Ma femme Bella, toujours aussi belle, riait aux éclats. Et mes amis… Je respirais l'air marin et souris.

« Still the same sea. »

Je me mis devant tout le monde et dit.

« Vous savez que je vous adore ? »

Leur tête avec leurs yeux écarquillés me répondit.

Je riais. J'étais toujours le deux de tens' mais avec plus d'émotions. Ma harpe à la ceinture, mon bâton dans mon dos et mes amis à mes cotés. Nous nous élançâmes vers l'horizon et plus loin encore. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Acia, Mirria, Hunni, Papa, Maman.

_Merci pour tout. _

« Enfant du Liberta ! »

_**En avant !**_

**Et les enfants du liberta !**

**Ed : Sont et resterons,**

**Bella : Toujours unis par les liens de l'amour et de l'amitié.**

**Emmett : Merci pour les rewiew que vous nous avez écrites.**

**Alice : Merci à…**

**Kenya et Ussop : Galswinthe !**

**Lincoln : pour nous avoir lus jusqu'au bout !**

**Mirria : et à Triskelle sparrow pour ces commentaires et conseils sur les bateaux pirates.**

**Plumé : Craaaaaa ! Merci à tous ! Craa ! Merci à tous !**

**Merci. Vraiment, merci de m'avoir lue. C'est une des fics que j'ai mis beaucoup de soin à faire et juste… Bref, merci ! Aligato ! Thank you. *salue tout le monde* J'espère que vous lirez mes prochaines fics. **

**Tout le monde (Acia, l'équipage et tout) : A la prochaine et Merci ! *salutations***

**The end !**


End file.
